


SPOP: Liberators of the Universe

by star_voyager



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Captain Beth Kanmore (o/c), Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, NEW TAG: im going to ignore the s5 trailer so this is REALLY canon divergent, PTSD, Post Season 5, Slow Burn, Some Drug Use, Trauma, also its gets VERY violent, also other he-man characters will probably be mentioned but i will tag that as i go, also the major character death happens in the first paragraph, and by loosely i mean she's a pilot and from the same place as him, and by that i mean it takes place after what im assuming is the season 5 finale, and then tried to frame it around canon, and your, basically i just want to see all these characters going on wacky space adventures so i wrote it, here are some other tags and then i'll shut up, i'll finish the 10 chap arc by the 15th i promise, shadow weaver is here what did u expect, she's very loosely based on Kayo from He-Man, this will be about 10 chapters you will get your, what could go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_voyager/pseuds/star_voyager
Summary: The fight for Etheria is finally over. But just as soon as the Rebellion is settled, Captain Beth Kanmore lands or rather crashes into Bright Moon with an opportunity to bring down the entire Horde once and for all. Acting as their guide, Kanmore and her new crew must traverse the war torn galaxy to have any chance at finally reaching peace.NOTE: This AU takes place immediately after what I assume will happen in the season 5 finale.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra, Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Frosta & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma & Huntara, Perfuma/Scorpia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. The Rogue That Fell From the Sky Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight for Etheria is finally over. But just as soon as the Rebellion is settled, Captain Beth Kanmore lands or rather crashes into Bright Moon with an opportunity to bring down the entire Horde once and for all. Acting as their guide, Kanmore and her new crew must traverse the war torn galaxy to have any chance at finally reaching peace.
> 
> NOTE: This AU takes place immediately after what I assume will happen in the season 5 finale

She-ra opens her eyes and looks down at the body laying before her. Her hands grip her weapon and Adora attempts to hide the shakiness of her hands resulting in her arms vibrating slightly instead.

Horde Prime’s lifeless eyes stare at the warrior’s sword plunged into his chest. Exhausted, She-ra transforms back into Adora and kneels down on the ground next to the former Horde leader. Her hands finally let go, leaving the sword standing in Prime’s chest. As she turns away from the fresh corpse, her hands move to her face, attempting to hold back the tears before the rest of her team can see.

 _Its over. I killed him._ Adora looks back at the body and moves to lift the sword out of its resting place. With her last bit of strength Adora pulls the sword out and transforms it back into her bracer. She looks back at the rebellion members still standing. Glimmer and Catra hold Bow whose leg was damaged by a Horde tank and Sea Hawk carries a knocked out Frosta whose left arm is covered in a severe burn. As the dust clears, Adora and Glimmer lock eyes and Glimmer notices the tears starting to form in the blonde’s eyes. Glimmer teleports to Adora and teleports back bringing her to the rest of the group. 

Glimmer looks back at the body, “We...we won,” she finally stammers. 

“It’s not over until the Etheria is rid of the Horde once and for all.” Adora looks back at Prime’s body. Catra looks at her former best friend, trying to read her thoughts behind her teary eyes.

Bow groans and Glimmer moves to help Catra hold him. “Come on, let’s get back to the med bay.” The group moves to touch her and they all teleport to inside Bright Moon’s palace.

* * *

Sea Hawk carries Frosta over to a cot next to Mermista who forms a small pool of water in her hands. Frosta lies down on the cot and Mermista moves the water over to the child’s injury. Upon contact with Frosta’s arm, the water begins to freeze, coating the arm in the process. Frosta lets out a sign of relief as the coolness spreads on her burn. Sea Hawk sits by Frosta’s bedside as Mermista moves on to help the other casualties.

Glimmer casts a healing spell on Bow as Perfuma continues bandaging him up. As Perfuma finishes binding his leg she signals for Scorpia to cut the cloth. 

“Thank you.” Perfuma looks up at the former force captain and smiles.

“Sure thing!” Scorpia beams back, “I’ll keep dicing the rest of the healing ingredients if that helps.” Perfuma nods as Scorpia grabs a large bowl full of plants and begins to cut them into small slivers.

* * *

In the throne room, Glimmer leans back in her seat as Adora paces in front of her, her mind spinning a million miles a minute. Catra sits next to the throne, looking towards the field containing Prime’s body. Entrapta and Hordak are seen watching over it, Hordak’s hands rest on Prime’s chest as he mourns the death of his brother. One of Entrapta’s pigtails strokes his shoulder.

“We need to kick out the rest of the Horde’s forces before one of the commanders takes over Prime’s position on Etheria,” Adora commands.

Glimmer rolls her eyes. “Adora, take a step back for a second. We’ve suffered multiple casualties, we need time to regroup before we go back into action.”

Adora stops pacing and locks eyes with her queen. “There’s no time Glimmer! For all we know, right now the Horde is planning their next attack!” 

“I don’t think their _planning_ anything.” Catra focuses on the field more closely as Glimmer and Adora follow her gaze. Smoke begins to pour into the field as a beaten up space cruiser the _SC Liberator_ half lands, half crashes into the field a mere 100 yards away from Prime’s corpse. Entrapta and Hordak stand, blocking the dust from their eyes as the ship settles.

Catra reaches out for Glimmer’s hand as the queen matches the distance. As their hands interlock, Glimmer grabs Adora’s shoulder as the warrior princess transforms the bracer into her sword.

“For the honor of Grayskull!”

* * *

The three women land in between Prime’s body and the ship. Glimmer turns back towards the two scientists, “Stay with the body! Whoever just landed might be here to take it.” The three defensively walk towards the ship as the door opens into a ramp. A lone figure appears.

The figure’s hands loosely hang in the air by her helmet as she saunters down the ramp. She sports a maroon and navy military helmet, an army jacket that has been cut into a vest, a gray flannel long sleeved shirt, black pants, and beaten up brown combat boots. A blaster hangs loosely from her hip next to a medium sized pouch. She-ra brings back her sword ready to strike.

“Hey! Hey! I come in peace, promise! I didn’t know I’d even run into anybody here. Speaking of which, where am I?” Her voice is muffled under her helmet.

“Etheria,” Glimmer states. “What brings you here?” The figure looks behind the trio and sees Prime’s body.

“Him,” she points to the corpse with two finger guns and walks past the group towards the body. As she passes, Glimmer creates a pink orb in her left hand. “I’ve been tracking this fucker and his minions across the cosmos for 2 years now. I’ve always been 2 steps behind but starting 6 months ago I noticed he hadn’t moved from this new planet in a while so I figured I might as well take him out. Looks like _you_ beat me to it.” She looks at She-ra whose gaze hasn’t left Prime’s fatal wound since the stranger started talking.

“Sorry, I’m being rude,” she extends a hand towards Glimmer, “Captain Beth Kanmore of the _SC Liberator_.” Glimmer dissolves the orb and cautiously shakes the captain’s hand.

“Glimmer. This is Adora and Catra.” Kanmore two finger salutes the two other girls who are still on the defensive. A sudden beep comes from her pouch. She pulls out an oxygen counter and reads it. The three Etherians look at the device in confused silence. Kanmore looks up, notices their confusion, and turns the device towards them.

“Oxygen counter, can’t be too careful.” She presses a button on the side of her helmet and the headpiece morphs into two earpieces that rest behind her ears. Beth gently straightens out her loose braid that holds her hair behind her back.

She-ra raises her sword once more, “You have magic.”

Kanmore chuckles, her low voice now clearer without her helmet. “Magic? No, this is just standard Primus military equipment.” 

Glimmer notices the patch on the captain’s right breast pocket that reads ‘KANMORE,’ “So you’re military?” 

“Didn’t say that.” Before Adora and Glimmer can press her more, they arrive at the body. Entrapta turns to great them, her lab partner’s back still turned and kneeling over the body’s feet. 

Kanmore reaches out to shake Entrapta’s hand but is met by a pigtail instead. Surprised, Kanmore inspects the hair as she shakes it. “…Captain Kanmore.”

“I’m Entrapta, welcome to Etheria! I like your spaceship!” Entrapta’s eyes look behind the captain at her still smoking ship.

“Well at least one of us does, between you and me it has seen much better days. I’d be happy to give you a tour sometime if you’re interested.”

“A tour?! Really?! Can we do it now?!”

“I have to take care of the departed first.”

“What do you mean ‘take care’?” Hordak finally turns to face the stranger, his shadow taking over her body. Kanmore jumps back and pulls out her blaster.

“What the hell?! You’re working with a Horde clone?!” Kanmore steadies her aim.

“Wait stop!” Entrapta jumps in front of Hordak, shielding him from the weapon. “He’s on our side!”

Glimmer holds out her hand towards the blaster. “It’s true. Prime tried to dispose of him, even wiped his memory. But Catra and I knew he would be an important ally, especially in his wiped state so we brought him to the Rebellion.”

Kanmore lowers her weapon before holstering it. “I’m sorry. Where I come from men who look like him have tortured and killed my people and countless others.” She glares at the former Horde leader before turning towards Glimmer, “If it’s alright with you I’d like to destroy Prime’s body to make sure the Horde can’t make more of him.”

“Destroy Prime’s body? Won’t that just anger the Horde?” She-ra spits out.

“No more than you already have She-ra.” Kanmore replies. Shocked at Kanmore’s knowledge of who she is, Adora transforms back into herself.

“How do you know who I am?”

“I’m familiar with the myths that surround you. Figures the lost princess would be hidden on a lost planet.” Adora morphs the sword of protection into its bracer.

“How are you going to destroy him?” Catra asks.

“I have a little device on me that will help with that.” Kanmore reaches into her pouch and pulls out a black piece of tech shaped like a tazer. She kneels down next to the body and pulls out her switchblade. She then moves over to Prime’s face and pulls one of his extra eyes out of its socket.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Glimmer screams.

“Getting proof of the dearly departed's demise.” Kanmore says through clenched teeth. She stands and places the eye in a small container before putting her ‘prize’ into her pouch. 

“Can’t you extract DNA from his clones to make more?” Hordak asks. Kanmore avoids his gaze.

“Of course not, clone DNA is far too fragile to be replicated again.” Entrapta and Hordak look at each other.

Kanmore picks up the device from before, hits a few buttons, and the machine comes to life, a faint yellow glow forms between the two spikes on the front of the barrel. She takes a step back.

“Everyone. Back up.” The rebels follow her instructions. Hordak attempts to cover Entrapta’s eyes but her hair pushes his hand away. Her other pigtail reaches out and pokes Kanmore on the arm.

“What’s that?” Kanmore turns towards Entrapta and smirks.

“It’s called ‘The Duster,’ basically it turns any organic matter like our friend Prime here into ash. And you can’t extract DNA from ash. Now…” she pushes the hair away, “stand back…”

Entrapta and the others take two more steps back and Kanmore digs her boots into the soft dirt, securing her stance. “This is for Magda” she whispers, just quiet enough for no one else to hear. The weapon fires.

A blast of pure light erupts from ‘The Duster’ and Prime’s body slowly turns gray. The weapon finishes discharging and Kanmore walks over to the body’s head. “Shame I couldn’t do this to you when you were alive.” The captain kicks what was formerly Prime’s head causing a ripple effect against his body. A gust of wind hits as the kick follows through its target and Prime’s body is carried away until there is nothing left.

Kanmore walks back towards the group and switches the device’s safety on. She hands it to Entrapta “Here, keep it. It has served its purpose for me.” Entrapta takes the weapon with glee and begins inspecting it as the rest of the group, now with Kanmore, head back to the med bay.

* * *

*thud thud thud*

Scorpia and Perfuma turn towards the closed door in confusion before turning back to each other. Perfuma takes the bowl of diced herbs from Scorpia.

“Who could that be?”

“I don’t know, let’s find out.” Scorpia rises from her chair and walks over to the door. Small red sparks start to form in her left claw as she reaches for the door handle with her other claw. She opens the door.

“Sorry I’m late, I brought medical supplies.”

“Huntara!” Scorpia screams, “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!” The scorpion hybrid miraculously picks up the leader of the Crimson Waste, much to Huntara’s annoyance.

“Hey hey, we talked about this Scorpia!” The former force captain puts Huntara down. “But I missed you too.” She playfully punches Scorpia’s shoulder.

“Hey Desert Rose,” Huntara throws one of the medical sacks she brought with her at Perfuma, who giggles as she easily avoids the object.

“Hey Flower Girl, I’m here to help.” The two larger women move to join Perfuma at Bow’s bedside.

“Prime’s dead,” Perfuma states.

“I saw his body on my way in. What’s with the spaceship next to it?” Huntara asks.

“Spaceship?” Perfuma and Scorpia question in unison before racing out the door to the throne room. Huntara jogs after them.

* * *

“Glimmer there’s a-” Perfuma stops when she notices Kanmore and Glimmer talking by the throne. Kanmore turns at the interruption and walks towards the trio. She takes off her gloves, shoves them into her pouch, and extends a hand towards Perfuma.

“Captain Beth Kanmore”

“Perfuma. This is Scorpia and Huntara.” The two nod behind her and Kanmore’s eyes go wide at their size. Although she stands as tall as Perfuma, the two women glaring at her in suspicion leave her uneasy. That is, until she notices Scorpia’s growing smile.

“Huntara said you came here on a spaceship!” Scorpia knocks her claws together in excitement.

“Let me guess, you want a tour too.”

Entrapta runs up to the group “Is it time for the tour yet?!”

Kanmore chuckles, “Not yet, I want my ship in better shape before I let more people into it. Maybe if I come back after I’ve completed my mission, _Lib_ will be up to it then.”

“Your mission?” Catra presses.

The other rebels turn towards the conversation. Kanmore notices their eyes all on her and scratches her head, messing up her already messy hair. “Oh, you know, just taking out the rest of the clones in power all over the universe.” She looks at the group to gage their reaction.

“All by yourself?” Adora asks.

“I mean I’ve taken out about half of them, but now that Prime’s dead I’ll need to work quicker in order to ensure none of the bastards get any ideas about taking over the now vacant leading position.” She side eyes Hordak.

Glimmer rises from her throne and begins walking towards the captain. “So…you’re an assassin?”

“No, that would require payment for my kills. I’m just doing what no one else in the universe has the balls to do.” Kanmore notices the shift in tone of the room. “Now, if you’d excuse me I really must be going.” She moves towards the door.

“Wait. I’m coming with you,” Catra insists. Kanmore turned towards the hybrid and raises her eyebrow.

“You are? I don’t recall sending out an invitation.”

“I need to see this through.” Catra moves towards the door and stands next to Kanmore, clearly done with the conversation. Kanmore looks over at her new companion and shrugs.

“Alright, anyone else care to join? And yes, this is technically me sending out an invitation.”

“I’m coming too.” Glimmer states.

“Oh me me me!” Entrapta yells.

“This sounds like the beginning of a grand AD-VEN-TURE!” Sea Hawk proclaims. 

Mermista shakes her head at him through a groan. “Fine I guess that means I’ll come too.”

The rest of the rebellion continue to volunteer as Adora quietly made her way over to Glimmer and Catra. 

“What are you two thinking? You can’t leave now, Etheria needs your help in rebuilding it!”

“What has Etheria ever done for me?” Catra crosses her arms.

“I knew you would be difficult, but Glimmer you are the Queen. You can’t just abandon your people now! Not in their most desperate hour!”

“Whoa whoa! Hold on. There is no way all of you can fit on my ship.” Kanmore’s outburst silences the rebels. "In the state it’s in that piece of junk can hold two, maybe three of you at a time.”

“We can use She-ra’s ship!” Entrapta proclaims.

The group turns towards Adora who has gone pale. “I…I’m not going anywhere until Etheria is restored and since my sword is the key to the ship, it’s also not going anywhere.”

“Adora you can’t be serious! This can be a way to get rid of the Horde once and for all! We have to consider this an option!” Glimmer argues.

“You and Catra just got back to Etheria, why are you so quick to leave me again? Adora reaches for her queen’s hand, Glimmer backs away.

The two continue to argue as Kanmore leans into Catra. “Are they always like this?” the captain asks.

“Yeah, usually I just wait for Glimmer to say something that goes too far and that shuts them up for a while,” Catra explains.

“Noted.” The captain smirks at Catra who returns the gesture. Kanmore moves towards the two arguing princesses. 

“Alright, how about this. My ship is in desperate need of repairs for the rest of my mission and with more bodies on board I can’t put them off much longer.” She points to Entrapta. “You. You’re a scientist I gather? Know anything about how to repair a ship?”

“I have some notes on First Ones ships.”

“I have no idea what that means, but it sounds promising. Welcome aboard.” Entrapta’s hair carries her towards her new captain.

“And Catra.” Kanmore points towards Catra, “you volunteered in the first place, seems only fair you get a spot on our maiden adventure as well.” Catra is surprised Kanmore remembered her after the chaos from mere moments ago. She walks over to Entrapta as Beth continues addressing the group. 

“That means I have room for one more of you. I’ll be back on my ship awaiting your decision.” She turns towards her new crew members, “You two pack an overnight bag, we’ll be gone for about 3 days. My copilot and I will start prepping the ship.”

Kanmore leaves the room with Catra and Entrapta following to pack their stuff. Adora looks at Glimmer, still wanting to continue their conversation. Glimmer teleports away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For updates, meta, one shots, my attempts at art, and more check out the #SPOPLOTU tag on tumblr at holyroosterteethbatman


	2. The Rogue That Fell From the Sky Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Catra and Entrapta prepare to leave Etheria, a third rebel joins Kanmore's crew.

“WOW! I can’t believe I’m leaving Etheria in an _alien spaceship_!” Entrapta continues tossing her tools that are scattered around her lab into a shoulder bag as Hordak silently watches from the doorway. “What kind of things will I discover? What kind of _bots_ will I discover? Emily, maybe I’ll be able to give you some alien upgrades when I get back!”

Emily beeps at Entrapta before walking over and nudging the scientist. Her light slowly pulses.

“Oh who am I kidding, I bet I can get the nice lady to bring you along too!” The bot beeps excitedly and rolls around the room wildly before running into Hordak. The bot stops in its tracks and looks up at the looming figure. Hordak slowly reaches down and reluctantly pats the bot on the head. Emily chirps and rolls back towards its creator.

* * *

Back in the med bay, Glimmer, Scorpia, and Perfuma continue healing their fallen allies when suddenly the door bursts open and Catra, now wearing her leather jacket, storms in, a livid Adora in tow.

“So you’re really going. You’re just leaving again.” Adora calls after Catra who begins packing some medical supplies into her duffel bag. “Catra listen to me!”

“I’ve never fit in here at Bright Moon Adora, surely even you can see that. There is too much baggage of what I’ve done here. And it’s not for forever, it’s just for a few days. I’ll be back by the end of the week.”

Adora takes Catra’s hand. “But it’s not safe. You don’t know what’s out there.”

Catra looks down at their hands, “It can’t be worse than the Fright Zone.” She looks into Adora’s eyes and the blonde releases her grasp of their hands in surprise, causing them to fall. Catra finishes packing the supplies and leaves the room. Adora’s gaze follows her as she leaves the room. Only then does she notice Glimmer staring.

“What?!” Adora yells at her queen.

Glimmer quickly looks away and Adora leaves in the opposite direction from Catra. Glimmer continues to work with Perfuma who watches as the other prepares to cast a spell.

“You want to go too, don’t you.”

Glimmer casts the spell on Bow’s leg, which already looks miles better than it did earlier in the day. “Can you blame me? The closest I got to getting off Etheria was when Catra and I were captured on Prime’s ship. I saw all the far off lands all across the universe but couldn’t go no matter how much I tried. It affected Catra more.” Glimmer looks at Scorpia.

“That makes sense. When Catra and I captured Adora in the Crimson Waste, I tried to convince her to leave the Horde with me and rule the Crimson Waste together.” Glimmer and Perfuma look at each other, surprised by the new information.

Scorpia continues, “But she wasn’t ready. Now it seems she finally is.” She smiles to herself at what almost was. Perfuma takes Scorpia’s claw and gently kisses it, causing the scorpion hybrid to blush.

Bow looks at Glimmer whose gaze now looks at Kanmore’s ship that now sits just next to the stream in Bright Moon. He finally speaks.

“You should go Glimmer, you’re a leader here on Etheria, it’s time for you to broaden your knowledge of this new universe, for all of us.” The queen turns back to Bow and softly smiles.

“Only you would take your last bit of strength to encourage your teammates.” They both chuckle softly to one another. “Maybe you’re right. Now that Prime’s gone we need to integrate into the rest of the universe. The captain’s arrival might have been fate after all.”

“You got this Glimmer. Plus you are probably the only one that can keep both Catra _and_ Entrapta in line.” Scorpia winks at Glimmer and the rest of the group join them in laughter. The group hug and Glimmer teleports to her room to pack.

* * *

Back in the throne room, Kanmore aids Mermista in healing Frosta’s arm. She carefully applies a white gel to the wound, cooling it more. Mermista and Perfuma watch closely as the medicine is applied as Kanmore explains.

“…just like that. And then just reapply twice a day, I recommend when you wake up and before you go to sleep.”

“Thank you” Frosta says as two healers nod in understanding.

Kanmore looks softly at Frosta, “of course. I’m sorry this happened to you.” The captain rubs Frosta’s good arm as the child runs over to Scorpia. Kanmore rises and turns to the other women. She then takes out a flask from her pocket and takes a swig.

“She shouldn’t be fighting. I know that the Horde uses child soldiers, but that doesn’t mean the rebellion should.”

Mermista shrugs, “Try telling Frosta that. No way she will sit out of the fight.”

Perfuma nods, “Adora, Catra, and Scorpia were all Horde child soldiers and they turned out…”

The three look at the former Horde members, Scorpia and Frosta are playing with Emily while near the throne Adora and Catra are in a heated discussion. Perfuma continues and Kanmore takes another drink.

“Ok I see your point. Well hopefully the fighting on Etheria is done now that Prime’s gone.” Mermista nods.

“I hope you’re right.” Kanmore breathes out.

Suddenly Glimmer, bag on her back appears next to Sea Hawk who has been busy correcting his mustache.

“Glimmer!” he exclaims noticing the bag the queen carries. “So the rumors are true, you’ll be the third to join the great AD-VEN-TURE!”

Glimmer laughs, “I’m surprised you aren’t fighting me for a spot, you are the professional adventurer of the group.”

“The _space captain_ has already given me and Mermista a spot on the next voyage, apparently one of the Horde’s clones is on an island and she needs a _sea captain_ to guide her to the location.” Sea Hawk looks lovingly at his girlfriend.

Glimmer looks at Kanmore and raises an eyebrow, “She does know you have a tendency for setting ships on fire right?”

Sea Hawk elbows her, “That’s why she says we are going to do something called ‘renting!’” Glimmer nods, impressed at other captain’s quick thinking.

Kanmore notices the duo talking and makes her way over to them. She points at Glimmer’s bag. “So you are the third to join us your grace.” She awkwardly bows, “Apologies for not showing my respect earlier, I didn’t realize you were a queen.” Beth raises her head, looking up at the queen.

Glimmer touches Kanmore’s shoulder, signaling her to stand, “No apologies needed Captain, we are all princesses here, there is no need for chivalry.” Kanmore stands and nods in understanding.

Kanmore, noticing all her new crew members are now here, steps back to address the crowd. “Alright everyone who’s coming with me on the supplies run get ready to leave. We should head out before it gets too dark.” Entrapta and Catra move to stand next to Glimmer and Kanmore. Emily leaves Scorpia’s hug and quickly rolls to meet the others.

Glimmer’s excitement at her next adventure swells. “No need to worry captain!” Glimmer exclaims before teleporting the five of them out of the room. The others looks at the empty space in surprise, expecting that they would at least get to say ‘goodbye.’

* * *

“Holy shit!” Kanmore frantically pats her body up and down and looks around her. The group are now standing on the entrance ramp to the _SC Liberator._ “You can fucking _teleport_?!”

Catra and Entrapta look from Kanmore to Glimmer whose hands are swaddling her face.

“I am _so_ sorry! I totally forgot you don’t know about Etheria! Are you ok?” Glimmer extends her hand to Kanmore’s direction.

“Yeah yeah I’m alright.” Kanmore stands, trying to regain her usual calm demeanor. She turns towards Catra and Entrapta, “Are you two powered as well?”

Entrapta pats Emily’s head, “Not like Glimmer, I don’t have a runestone. I just build machines like Emily here!” The bot beeps in agreement.

“I’m not a princess,” Catra crosses her arms and looks up at the damaged ship in front of her.

“Noted. Alright, let’s go, we are losing daylight” Kanmore spins around to enter the ship, her new crew closely behind.

* * *

Entrapta’s eyes go wide at the collage of machinery around her. Primary colored tubes and pipes run along the dark gray walls of the _SC Liberator’s_ interior. The main hallway of the ship is lined with boxes of hand labelled research ranging from 'HORDE CAMP LOCATIONS' to 'SERUS AQUATIC RECIPES.'

“Sorry about the mess, wasn’t expecting a crew so soon. I had to move my research out of your rooms to out here temporarily. Next time I’m back home I’ll drop all of it off.” Kanmore explains.

Entrapta focuses on a box labelled “LIBERATOR SHIT” and motions for Emily to pick it up. The box rolls over to the box and beeps. Kanmore then moves over to the box and places it on top of the bot. “Already want to get started huh?”

Entrapta puts her bag on top of the box, “the sooner we fix the ship, the sooner we can find new research! What’s the problem with your ship anyway?”

“The light speed isn’t working. Usually a journey to Primus from anywhere in the galaxy will take max five minutes not including take-off and landing. But without light speed, unfortunately our journey there and back will take about a day. Once the light speed is fixed, we can take out the rest of the Horde clones in about a month.”

“How many are left?” Glimmer asks.

“Well lets see. I’ve taken out three, Prime’s death makes four…we should only have three more to go.”

“Should?” Catra questions.

“I’m assuming he hasn’t made more competent clones. I know he didn’t before he made his final stop on Etheria, and I destroyed the preservations of his DNA. So, it should be three more, unless he found a way to make more clones while on your planet.”

“He didn’t” Entrapta’s focus leaves the files in the box and returns to the other’s conversation. “Hordak’s attempts at making clones of himself of Etheria stopped when he destroyed the Fright Zone.”

“The _Fright Zone_? That’s a little on the nose, even for the Horde.” Kanmore scoffs.

“Was that when he attacked you Catra?” Glimmer asks.

“Must have been…” Catra continues looking at the boxes, avoiding the others gazes. Silence fills the room.

“Well!” Kanmore claps her hands together, “let me show you your rooms. Just down this hallway.”

The others follow and Entrapta finally busts out her new recorder, “ _SC Liberator_ Log 1. Emily and I have been tasked with reprograming the ship’s light speed which we have been told will make the ship move much faster!.....Remind Hordak to gift us at least 5 more tape recorders when we arrive back on Etheria, I can tell this one will be used up quickly!”

* * *

After settling into their new living quarters, Catra and Glimmer join Kanmore in the cockpit of the ship. They both look around and take in the room. The ceiling and 3 walls are all part of one giant window broken into several rectangle and triangle shapes by thin black beams. At the front of the room sits two pilot chairs with a 6 person conference table behind them.

Suddenly loud barking comes from the front of the ship. A large dog, a mix between a German Shepard and a black lab bounds towards the group.

Catra hisses and grabs the table, sinking her claws into the steel, Glimmer on the other hand lets out a small smile as the dog jumps onto Kanmore and gives her a few licks.

“Whoa boy it’s just me!” Kanmore whistles and the dog gets off of her, “Crew, meet your second in command Captain Cerba.” She pets the dog some more before snapping her fingers, causing the dog to run back into his chair.

Catra’s hand unclenches from the table and Kanmore and Glimmer notice the holes made by her claws. Catra looks at Kanmore in fear. Beth lets out a deep belly laugh. “You know what? That’s on me, should have warned you about what species my co-pilot is.” Catra and Glimmer look at each other and awkwardly join in the laughter.

Kanmore leaves the pair who sit down at the table behind her. Kanmore begins hitting some buttons and the ship springs to life. Kanmore turns her head towards the back of the ship.

“Entrapta! Strap you and that bot down, we’re about to take off!”

Still in her room Entrapta responds “Roger that!” Emily’s beeps follow in understanding. Glimmer and Catra strap seatbelts over themselves and wait for Kanmore’s command. Glimmer takes Catra’s hand.

“I’m glad you volunteered Catra.”

“I’m glad you did too, _your grace_.” Catra mockingly bows her head. Glimmer elbows her in the gut and they both laugh.

Kanmore finishes preparing the ship and turns towards her two companions. “Ready?”

The two nod and Kanmore turns back towards the window in front of her. “Take off in three-two-one!”

The ship lifts off the ground and rises above the tree line as Kanmore guides it into the atmosphere. Glimmer and Catra look at each other, both now doubting their decision to go off into space with a total stranger as they realize the emptiness of the white speckled black sky.

Kanmore sets the coordinates for Levitan and turns the autopilot on. She then unbuckles Cerba’s seat belt, “Let me know when we’re close boy.” The dog barks and Kanmore gives it a treat before patting it on the head. She then goes to the kitchen to the right of the door and fills up her flask before placing it into her pocket.

The captain then goes to the fridge and pulls out three beers. She opens them and passes two of them to Glimmer and Catra before joining them at the table. She takes a swig, kicks up her boots onto the table and lets out a breath.

“Well, we’ve got about twelve hours to kill. So…why don’t you two start catching me up on what I’ve missed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For updates, meta, one shots, my attempts at art, and more check out the #SPOPLOTU tag on tumblr at holyroosterteethbatman


	3. Running Out of Luck on Levitan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of the SC Liberator arrive on Levitan and find their first target.

“And that’s when you showed up,” Glimmer slurs as she takes another sip out of the bottle.

Kanmore, her back turned to her two companions, frantically scribbles an obsession board onto the screen behind her, in an attempt to keep up with Glimmer. The screen is covered in crude sketches of the Princess Alliance and their allies with short lists of their powers on one side with a list of the major events that led up to the death of Horde Prime. She turns back towards the two Etherians.

“Catra, anything else?”

Catra scans the board, “That’s all of it except that Glimmer banished Shadow Weaver from Bright Moon once Adora and Bow broke us out of Prime’s ship.”

Kanmore writes the addition down, “And where is she now?”

“Who cares…as long as she’s not manipulating us it's doesn’t matter.” Catra finishes her drink and starts to fiddle with the holes she made in the table hours earlier.

“Last I heard she was spotted in the Whispering Woods.” Glimmer states as Kanmore places the stylus back into its holder.

“Noted.” Kanmore walks over to her small kitchen and pours the intoxicated girls a glass of water. She then takes two tablets from her cabinet and drops them into the glasses, causing them to fizz and turn blue. She hands them to her companions.

“Here, for your soon-to-be-hangovers.” The two Etherians throw back the liquid and hand the glasses back to Kanmore who puts them in her sink. She pours another glass of water for herself, and walks back over to her captain’s chair. She flips a switch and a map pops up on the large panel of glass in front of her.

“Alright looks like we’re about 5 hours away from Levitan. You two have had a long day, try to get some shut eye, I’ll get you up before we land.”

Glimmer and Catra stand and sluggishly walk back to their rooms. Kanmore kicks up her boots, motions for Cerba to lay at her feet, and closes her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Etheria, Adora holds Bow up as he attempts to put pressure back on his leg.

“Argh!” Bow falls back into Adora’s arms as the blonde easily picks up her best friend and carries him back to his bed.

“I really thought today would be the day,” Bow sighs.

“You’ve been off your feet for a _day_ Bow, it’s going to take a little more time.”

“Has its really only been that long?”

Adora looks at the mid-day sun above them, “Yeah, but it feels that they have been gone for longer, hasn’t it?”

“This isn’t like when they were trapped on Prime’s ship, I know we don’t know Kanmore, but the way you described her hatred of the Horde, she has to be at least a little on our side.”

“How could they just abandon us again?”

“Adora, they didn’t abandon us, they were captured!”

“Can’t they see I need them here on Etheria? I know Glimmer and I are still barely on speaking terms, and Catra and I are essentially back to square one but…” Adora’s eyes begin to swell with tears. “I can’t help Etheria without them. We are a team, a brand new, always bickering team, but a team nonetheless.”

“Hey, they’ll be back before we know it. Kanmore said what, three days tops?”

“I should have made them stay.”

“They would have resented you for it.”

“Maybe, but at least they would be here to resent me.”

“We are part of the wider universe now Adora, Glimmer is just thinking of the big picture.”

“And Catra?”

“Is still trying to find her place in all of this, in some ways we all are.” Bow notices the bags under Adora’s eyes. “When was the last time you slept?”

“Not since before I killed Prime, I can’t close my eyes for more than a few seconds without seeing those eyes, those lifeless eyes.”

Suddenly Bow sits up and crushes Adora in a tight hug.

“I’m sorry. You should have told me.”

“You have enough to worry about Bow, don’t worry about it.”

“What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t constantly worry about you?!”

Adora laughs and snuggles deeper into the hug.

* * *

*ATTENTION THE LIBERATOR WILL TRAVEL THROUGH THE PLANET PRIMUS’ ATMOSPHERE IN 2 MINUTES*

Kanmore, woken by the alert, turns off the alert system and switches off the ship’s autopilot. As she sits up in her chair, Cerba leaps up from below her feet onto his chair and barks. Kanmore straightens her vest as her passengers join her in the cockpit.

Emily beeps excitedly, while the three Etherians look out at the gray/blue planet they are moving towards in wonder. Entrapta pulls out her recorder as Glimmer rubs her eyes. Catra walks towards Kanmore and stands behind her, leaving the others standing at the table.

“Crew, welcome to Primus, my home planet.” Kanmore turns back towards the three to see their reactions.

“It’s beautiful,” Catra’s eye grow wide trying to take in the planet’s growing mass.

“It was once, a long time ago before Prime arrived. Now it’s just a shell of what it used to be. You’ll see once we get to the city of Levitan.” Kanmore turns a switch as the radar reads they have entered the planet’s atmosphere.

As they travel, the ship is consumed in thick white clouds only revealing the planet every 1000 or so feet. Glimmer looks below, trying to see if she can spot anything around them, but all that are seen are waves in between the whiteness of the clouds.

Catra and Glimmer look at each other as Entrapta makes another recording. “Log 45: We are starting our descent onto the planet known as Primus, the planet is gray and appears to have a large amount of water…” her voice trails off as the floating city of Levitan is revealed. Entrapta squeals in delight as the two other Etherians gasp at the largeness of the floating city. “That has to be the biggest spaceship I’ve ever seen!”

Kanmore laughs, “It’s not a spaceship, it’s a city.” She smiles softly at Entrapta as the scientist basks in awe.

The captain continues guiding the ship until a large shack looking building on one of the lower levels of the city is seen. Kanmore hits her helmet back on and makes a call.

“This is the SC Liberator requesting landing pad access, over.”

Static is heard until a male voice finally breaks through.

“ _Beth! Is that really you?!_ ”

“Sure is Doc.” The voice on the other end laughs.

“ _I can’t believe it…of course you have access, hold on just a moment._ ”

A second later the roof opens revealing a messy mechanic’s office with space in the middle for the ship to land. A small, lizard hybrid man waves the ship in as Kanmore attempts a clean landing. _The Liberator_ holds on until the last second before dropping onto the floor before it’s landing gear deploys, not as messy as it’s landing on Etheria, but definitely not clean.

Kanmore unbuckles her belt and Cerba’s and waves her companions out of the ship. “C’mon, let’s go meet the good doctor.”

* * *

As the six leave the ship, they are greeted by the man from earlier. His pale gray skin makes his navy goatee and thick navy eyebrows seem to pop out from his body. Various tools are assembled throughout his brown overalls, and a pair of welders goggles sits on top of his combed back navy hair.

Kanmore walks towards him and is met with a firm embrace. “Alright Doc, that’s enough. I missed you too.” She gives him a pat on the back and he releases her. Cerba barks as the man pets him and gives him a treat.

Kanmore turns around and addresses her crew “Gang, meet Spiff, ‘The Doctor’ of ship repairs on Levitan. His shop is the only one the Horde allowed to stay open, mostly due to them not knowing about it.”

Spiff drops a wrench-like object into his side pocket, “A perk of developing good hardware is that it will always be better than your competitor’s.”

“Especially if your competitor still uses the same tech they used 50 years ago.” Kanmore points out as Spiff chuckles. “Spiff, this is Glimmer, Catra, and Entrapta. Oh, and Entrapta’s bot Emily.” Kanmore leans in towards the mechanic, “she rebuilt her herself.”

Spiff pulls out a pair of glasses from his overalls front pocket and inspects Emily. “Beautiful creature you’ve developed Entrapta.” The other scientist beams. Emily beeps in agreement.

“Unfortunately, this isn’t just a social call.” Kanmore turns back towards the man.

“I figured that much out from your shitty landing.”

“Light speed is out too.”

“What? How? I just repaired that last month!”

“I got impatient tracking down Prime.”

“You’ve got to let her recharge Beth!”

“I know, I know.” Kanmore raises her eyebrow towards Spiff.

Spiff looks at the captain, “You didn’t.”

“You’re right, I didn’t. Someone else beat me to it. But I did dust him.” She pulls out the eye from her pouch and hands it to Spiff. The man begins to tear up.

“I..I..can’t believe it.”

“It’s not over yet, we still have 3 more clones to track down.” Catra interjects.

“Two.” Spiff corrects. The group looks at him confused.

“Two?” Kanmore, Glimmer, and Catra speak in unison.

“Yes two. One of the clone generals is giving a speech in the town square tomorrow morning.” Spiff hands Kanmore a flyer.

“Then we’ll need to set up camp across from there tonight. Thank your Doc. What do I owe you for the repairs? I’ll even throw in an assistant for the job, Entrapta read all about my piece of junk last night.” Entrapta nods excitedly.

“You can pay tomorrow night when it’s done. If you nail this bastard, I’ll throw on a family and friend discount.”

“That’s not already included? And I thought we were close.”

“A man’s got to make a living in this climate Captain.” The two shake hands and Kanmore, Catra, and Glimmer head out towards the square. Kanmore hits a button on the side of her helmet and a GPS inside her helmet appears. She tucks her blaster under her vest and motions for the others to move out.

* * *

As sunset takes over the city, the group walk in silence as Glimmer and Catra take in their new environment. Kanmore leads the group through what once was a bright chrome city, now riddled with ruins, Horde flags, vendors, and advertisements for various Horde Prime products.

As they round a corner Kanmore scoffs at a propaganda poster calling on the youth of Primus to join the ‘glorious Horde Regime’ with promises of ‘ _a good job, a sense of community, and the ability of travel across the universe!_ ’ Kanmore looks to see if anyone else is in the alley before ripping the poster down and crumpling it up.

“Great so now their recruiting in Levitan too.” Kanmore mutters under her breath, just loud enough for the others to hear. Glimmer furrows her brow.

“Prime recruits the people of the planets he conquers? Hordak just stole children on Etheria…” Glimmer looks at Catra as the former Horde soldier looks at the crumpled poster as they walk away.

“Prime steals kids on Primus too. First borns. Every couple is required to send their eldest to the Horde on their 5th birthday. The parents will only see them again if they rise high enough in the ranks to be captains, and even then most don’t return home. I got lucky, I’m the youngest in my family. Fortunately I got still got some military training since both my parents were officers.” Kanmore explains.

The trio finally make their way to the square and Kanmore turns off her helmet as she takes out her flask and takes a big swig while surveying the area. She spots a saloon about 3 stories high across from the square.

“Bingo.” Kanmore puts her flask away as she motions for the others to follow her inside.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Spiff’s shack, Entrapta closely inspects the paint job on the _SC Liberator_ and notices that the name of the ship has been sloppily painted on over what looks to be _The Levitan Journal_.

Entrapta uses her pigtail to tap Spiff on the shoulder as her other points at the paint. “What’s this?”

“Beth’s half assed attempt at renaming her ship. She used it back in her journalism days to travel all over our world chasing down stories. Once the Horde took over Levitan the _Journal_ got shut down and Beth renamed the ship to something she felt was more fitting. Between you and me, it’s a little on the nose.”

Spiff goes towards the back of the room and pulls out a large metal slab with his own design for the _SC Liberator_ logo on it.

“Here’s my version of the ship’s new name design. Just haven’t had the chance to put it on yet.” He continues. Spiff hands Entrapta a blow torch and they both put on their welders goggles and begin to put the sign up over the shitty paint job.

* * *

Back at the saloon, Catra and Glimmer have found a table while Kanmore talks to the bartender.

“What do you mean you can’t give us a room?! Judging by the keys you have behind you, a whole floor is empty!” Kanmore argues.

“We have been blessed to have a Horde General give a speech across the street tomorrow morning. I’ve been given direct orders to keep traffic upstairs at a minimum and that means no rooms, especially to outsiders.” The bartender responds.

Kanmore sighs, “Fine.” She turns around and beacons Glimmer and Catra to join her outside.

* * *

The trio are back observing the square. Kanmore hits a telescope button on her helmet and focuses in on a 6 story building a block away. The building is severely damaged and half of the side facing the street is missing leaving exposed wire.

Catra and Glimmer sit on a bench while Kanmore continues working.

“What do you think she’ll want us to do tomorrow?” Glimmer asks.

Catra looks at Kanmore, still deciding if she trusts her, “I don’t think she’ll want _us_ to do anything. She’s had no problem killing clones before…”

“I don’t know if I could kill someone, even if they were a clone. Not up close and personal like that.”

“My actions have killed enough innocent. I joined this mission not to cause harm by my own hand, but to understand what the greater universe needs in order to heal.”

Kanmore stands where she believes the general will stand during his speech and looks towards the building.

“Me too, the one thing that has become clear is that in order to start that healing process, the Horde needs to go.” Glimmer states.

“And that’s what Kanmore’s for.” The cat hybrid turns towards her ally as the queen nods in agreement.

Kanmore returns to the group “Alright, found a new vantage point, and it erases the problem of not having the proper equipment to take out the general.”

“Can’t you just shoot him with your blaster?” Catra asks.

“It is very sweet of you to think I’m that good of a marksman but no, I’ll need a scoped weapon and I know just where to get one.” She turns towards the building. “My old office, _The Levitan_ _Journal_.”

* * *

The trio walk towards the old press building and Kanmore, helmet on, spots a small Horde run grocery store. She walks inside as the others follow. Inside the dim store are aisles of Horde Prime products mainly including grey and brown ration bars and bread with ‘luxury items’ like produce and cooking ingredients towards the back.

A Horde clone henchman stands behind the counter in front of a large wall of booze, and an armed clone henchman guards the luxury items.

A older customer approaches the luxury items and hands the guard an ID card. The guards scans it and holds up 3 fingers. The man quickly picks up three apple looking fruits and jogs to the counter to pay. The man then places the fruit into a pouch and leaves the store.

With the store now empty, Kanmore gives the two Etherians instructions. The two others lean in as she speaks.

“Grab whatever will hold you over until tomorrow and bring them to the counter before heading outside. I’ll take care of this.”

Glimmer and Catra pick out 3 ration bars each, give them to the cashier, point at Kanmore and leave. Once Kanmore sees they have gone, she approaches the armed guard.

“So what, now we need to scan our identification cards to get fucking fruit?” Kanmore yells.

The clone guard points his weapon at Kanmore, “Please stand back ma’am. I am just following Horde Prime’s instructions.”

“Wow, word doesn’t travel fast here does it?” Your ‘glorious brother’ is dead.” The clone lowers his weapon in surprise.

With the guard distracted, Kanmore pulls out her blaster from her pocket and shoots the henchman in the throat. She then ducks as the other clone reaches for a stun baton, but it is too late. Kanmore gets behind him and shoots the clone between his eyes.

She hides both the bodies in the back and grabs a bag. She then puts Glimmer and Catra’s food, as well as most of the luxury fruit into the bag. As she leaves, she grabs a 12 pack of ‘Prime Pilsner’ and ducks out of the store.

Before the door can even get behind her, Glimmer jumps in front of Kanmore, fuming.

“Why did you do that?!”

Kanmore hands the bag to Catra and hoists the 12 pack onto her hip. “Who cares, they were just clones, they are living on borrowed time anyway.”

Kanmore begins walking towards the _Journal_ building.

“Borrowed time?” Catra asks.

“They’re not intelligent clones, once the Horde is wiped out, and by the looks of that store, Prime’s death dealt them an even more major blow that expected, the clones shut down because they have no more tasks to complete. They are as insignificant as bots.” The trio arrive at their location.

Kanmore climbs through the destroyed wall to the building and walks towards the still standing side, she hits a button on her helmet and it retracks behind her ears. She opens the door to the stairwell and holds it open for her companions. The group them begins to climb the stairs to the top floor.

* * *

Night has fallen on Levitan and the group are enjoying their loot. Catra and Glimmer are two beers in and handling it much better than before. Kanmore meanwhile has just cracked open her fourth. They sit around a conference room table that overlooks the town square which is now filled with Horde clones setting up the stage for the next morning’s event.

“What was it like here, before the Horde?” Catra asks.

Kanmore takes a long sip of the Pilsner, “I don’t know, they’ve been in control of Primus since a few years before my parents were born. My folks were in the first Horde graduating class, it’s how they met. How long was the Horde on Etheria?”

“They landed when my parents were kids and had launched into a full out war by the time my father took on the throne. I don’t know what Etheria was like before the Horde either.” Glimmer looks out at the sparkling city below her.

“As I said back on your ship last night, I grew up in the Horde with Adora.” Catra says.

“I’m sorry, that couldn’t have been easy.” Kanmore looks at Catra, saddened.

“Thanks. The Horde was my whole life, what I thought was my purpose until a few months ago.”

“Until you both were captured on Prime’s ship right? Sorry, just trying to keep up.”

Catra waves off the apology, “Right. Now that Prime’s gone the Horde on Etheria are leaderless.” Catra stops speaking in realization.

Glimmer looks at Catra, unsure at what she is going to say next.

Catra turns towards Glimmer, “When we get back to Etheria we need to convince the others to finally take out the Fright Zone.”

“Still a shitty name if you ask me.” Kanmore interrupts. Glimmer chuckles.

Catra runs her nail along the top of the bottle, “Its a shitty place. I know the Horde, once the Fright Zone is gone, they will be forced to split up their armies, and with split up armies…”

“We can split up the alliance to take out the smaller groups one by one!” Glimmer exclaims.

“Exactly.” Catra smiles.

Kanmore raises her bottle, “To the end of the Horde!”

Glimmer and Catra stand and join in, “To the end of the Horde!” They cheers and drink.

* * *

The next morning, Catra wakes to find herself snuggled at the bottom of Glimmer’s feet, the queen still out cold. Bottles and fruit cores are scattered around and Catra hisses at the light coming in through the broken window. Continuing her scan of the room, she finds Kanmore to be missing. The hybrid sluggishly rises, shielding the sun from her eyes as she walks into the next room.

Damaged cubicles are scattered all over the large editing room floor of the former press building. She spots Kanmore’s legs hanging out from underneath what used to be the former reporter’s desk.

As she walks over she hears Kanmore underneath her breath. “C’mon work with me here.”

Catra leans down to see Kanmore lockpicking a compartment underneath her desk. A click is heard and Kanmore puts her lockpicking kit back in her pouch. She opens the small panel and presses a button.

Suddenly a large monitor behind them moves slowly out from the wall before shifting to the right, revealing an old, long scope sniper rifle. A silencer rests on a shelf next to it.

“Ah there you are!” Kanmore springs up and picks up a bullet from the drawer below the shelf and puts it in her pocket. She turns towards Catra “Follow me, I’ll need help setting it up.” Catra follows her back into the conference room.

* * *

After helping set up the weapon, Catra bites aggressively into one of the last fruits from the night before. “So, you were a reporter before all of this huh?”

“Yes indeed, I was the _Journal’s_ lead field reporter, that’s how I snagged _The Liberator._ ”

“What did you report on?”

“Mostly about the fight against the Horde across Primus. When I was here, Levitan was still a relatively Horde-free city. My home city, Terra, has been under Horde control since before I was born. I knew I wanted to be a reporter, not a soldier, so once I was old enough, I moved here. Went to college, got an education, and sat at this desk until Levitan fell.

“When was Levitan attacked?”

“Roughly 3 years ago, at first it was Horde air strikes, then the raids, until finally…” Kanmore raises her hands to the room around her “…this. The Journal was targeted for speaking out against Prime, which admittedly is on me.”

“You were doing the right thing. Hordak must have gone after your field on Etheria too. I’ve never even heard of, what was it, ‘ _the press?_ ’”

“Yeah, most dictators will do that.” Kanmore looks out the window and sees people begin to gather in the square. She looks at the still passed out Glimmer.

“Wake her majesty up, the show is about to begin.”

* * *

Catra and Glimmer look out the window next to the sniper at the event taking place floors below them. Several more clone henchmen are seen and a clone general wearing a black uniform and maroon general’s cap walks up in front of the crowd. He taps the microphone in front of him and Kanmore steadiest her aim.

“Alright one more time, Glimmer, what’s the plan?”

Glimmer yawns, hungover, “After you shoot the general everyone grabs onto me and we teleport back to Spiff and Entrapta.”

“Seems simple enough.” Catra quips.

“Simple is effective in my experience.” Kanmore brings her finger to the trigger as the general looks up from his speech to speak.

“Greetings Levitanian’s! Thank you for joining me on this lovely morning as I discuss the many benefits of sending your children to join the Horde cause!” He proclaims.

“This is a recruitment rally?! Oh this motherfucker!” She pulls the trigger, sending a laser blast straight through the clone’s head.

The crowd screams as Kanmore throws down the gun and runs towards Glimmer. Catra is already holding her hand. Kanmore turns her helmet on, and reaches out for Glimmer’s other hand. She braces herself for teleportation. Glimmer closes her eyes.

“Oh no…” Glimmer opens one eye.

“Oh no? What’s oh no?!” Kanmore yells.

“My powers! They’re not responding!”

“Dammit.” Catra drops Glimmer’s hand and looks out the window. She spots clone soldiers running towards the building. “We’re about to have company.”

“Shit shit shit. Ok, we just gotta make a break for it.” Kanmore puts her hands on her hips.

“A break for it?! I’m a queen!”

“And I’m a washed up former reporter who’s best friend is a fucking dog. Do you have any other ideas?”

The clones begin climbing up the stairwell below them. Kanmore moves to stand before the two Etherians as Catra takes out her whip and Glimmer draws her staff from her back. The door to the room is kicked open as Kanmore draws her blaster. She looks at her two allies behind her before looking at the three soldiers blocking her exit. She takes in a deep breath.

“Follow my lead," Kanmore shields Catra and Glimmer as she cocks her blaster, the electricity of the Horde batons lighting up the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For updates, meta, one shots, my attempts at art, and more check out the #SPOPLOTU tag on tumblr at holyroosterteethbatman


	4. Captain Kanmore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Catra learn more about the mysterious captain as the trio makes their escape from the Horde.
> 
> Also! This chapter features several flashback sequences. To avoid confusion these sections will start with FLASHBACK bolded and italicized.

As the Horde henchmen raise their weapons, Kanmore shoots the two with the projectile batons causing them to fall back into the stairwell. Catra meanwhile snaps her whip at the third attacker causing him to let go of his baton as Glimmer casts a spell knocking him back into the stairwell with the others.

“I thought your magic didn’t work here!” Kanmore shouts from under her helmet.

“I guess I can still cast spells, I just can’t use my runestone powers!” Glimmer responds.

“Maybe you’re too far away?” Catra offers.

“We’ll figure it out later, come on, we gotta get to the roof.”

They run up the stairs, henchmen on their heels until they make their way to the roof.

* * *

Once on the roof, Kanmore points at a high up fire escape on a nearby building. “Catra, think you can whip that down?”

The feline smiles, “I’ll do you one better.”

Catra pounces up the wall onto the fire escape above and kicks down the ladder. As Glimmer begins to climb, still a bit groggy from the night before, henchman appear behind them, two armed with blasters like Kanmore’s, the other with a projectile baton. The two blaster henchmen begin firing as Kanmore helps Glimmer up. Upon seeing the blasts, she runs back to the middle of the roof and returns fire, hitting one in the shoulder and the other in the chest.

The one with the baton loads a disk-like object onto the front of the weapon and fires it at Kanmore, striking her right below her left ribcage. Volts of electricity explode upon impact with its target. Kanmore grits her teeth in pain.

As the henchmen loads another, Kanmore attempts to remove the object from her chest, the barbs of the disk digging into her flesh. She’s electrified again and falls to her knees. She lets out a pained gasp as she looks up at her attacker, as he points the weapon, now loaded at her again. Kanmore closes her eyes, bracing for the impact of the shot when suddenly Catra appears, taking the henchman by surprise. The hybrid kicks the weapon away with her right foot as her left claw slashes deep into the clones face causing him to fall off of the roof onto the balcony below.

After witnessing Catra’s intervention, Kanmore takes a deep breath and rips the disk, flesh and all, out of her torso letting out a painful scream in the process as the disk electrifies her again. The disk now removed, Kanmore gets back onto her feet, her left side now covered in blood. She tosses the disk onto the ground.

“Thanks” she manages to say to her savior who is fixated on the growing wound. Kanmore looks back to Glimmer staring at the situation on the ladder. “Go help Glimmer up the ladder, I hear more coming.” Catra nods and goes back to the fire escape to help her queen.

Kanmore charges her blaster as five more henchmen appear by the door. Kanmore, still holding her side, trying to stop the pool of blood from growing, turns her helmet off, revealing a smirk. Before the henchmen can even raise their weapons, Kanmore fires five shots, hitting each of her targets right in the torso, the plasma blast ripping apart their stomach cavities. She turns her helmet back on then runs back to the ladder as Glimmer joins Catra on the second level.

Kanmore, in between painful grunts makes her way up the ladder as the other two continue up the three flights of stairs. Eventually the three of them make it to the next rooftop and group up once again.

“Thanks again Catra.” Kanmore plants her right hand on Catra’s shoulder, half as a thank you, half for physical support.

“Don’t mention it, you _are_ our ride home,” Catra quips back. Glimmer rolls her eyes as the three continue running across the rooftops.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Etheria, Perfuma, Mermista, and Scorpia tend to Frosta’s wound as Sea Hawk watches the stars slowly forming in the darkening sky. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to these ‘stars.’”

Mermista raises a questioning eyebrow, “Uh don’t you need them to navigate when you are at sea? If anything this will make you a _better captain_.”

“But he is already the best!” Frost raises her good arm in triumph as Mermista rolls her eyes.

“Thank you Frosta! That’s why _you_ are my favorite!” The sea captain bops Frosta on the nose causing the child princess to beam back in response. Mermista finishes coating the arm. Frosta winces as the water turns to ice.

“Sorry.” Mermista stops flowing water onto the wound.

“No, it’s ok. I just need to be more careful next time, Glimmer was right. Speaking of which where is Glimmer? it’s not like her to not visit her hurt soldiers.”

The adults in the room look to each other at who will respond. Eventually, Perfuma clears her throat, “Her, Catra, and Entrapta are off exploring the wider universe with a space captain. What was her name again?”

“Kanmore!” Sea Hawk announces, “And she promised me and my _lovely_ Mermista spots on her ships next voyage!”

“Oh can I came too?!” Frosta sits up in her bed.

“If you are healed up by then, maybe, we’ll have to talk to Kanmore.” Mermista begins covering the arm in water again.

“Speaking of talking to Kanmore, I might have to ask her for a spot as well, we are running out of medicine on Etheria and I can only make so much.” Perfuma looks down at her worn out hands as Scorpia cups them gently in her claws.

“You are doing more than enough Perfuma. Etheria is lucky to have you.”

“And I am lucky to have you.” Perfuma kisses Scorpia on the cheek and the scorpion hybrid blushes.

“I’m sure Kanmore will be fine with that. Well ask her when she gets back,” Sea Hawk’s gaze returns to the now night sky, “whenever they do.”

* * *

Back in Levitan, the threesome have made their way back to Kanmore’s old apartment. Like her ship, Beth’s apartment is littered with boxes although the dust covering the small studio shows that no one has been here for at least a year. Kanmore shyly looks around as flashbacks of her past flood back to her. Glimmer dusts off a worn couch as Catra, who has been carrying the captain puts her down onto it. Kanmore retracts her helmet, revealing a now much paler face. “Shit, you lost a lot of blood,” Catra looks down at the weakening pilot.

Beth points to the kitchen, “There’s a med kit above the fridge.”

Glimmer makes her way to the small kitchen and on her tip toes grabs the med kit. She then looks at the fridge and sees a 3 years younger Beth with her arm around another woman with short bright red hair and freckles. The woman is in Horde fatigues and the vest Beth wears, only in jacket form. The two devices for Beth’s helmet sit behind the mystery woman’s ears. ‘KANMORE’ is tagged on her right breast pocket. Beth meanwhile is wearing a red plaid button down under a gray sweater with dark blue jeans. Her usually messy braided hair is shoulder length and half of it is tied neatly behind her head. Cerba sits proudly, tongue hanging out in between them.

“Sparkles! Any luck on that med pack?” Catra calls out.

Glimmer snaps out of her daze brought on by the picture and returns to the couch. The Etherians help Beth take off her vest and gray shirt, leaving her in her white and severally blood stained tank top. Catra rolls up the bottom of the shirt, exposing the wound and the remains of several healed ones like it. She winces at the sight of the handful of previous injuries littering her new ally’s torso.

Kanmore notices her discomfort, “What can I say, I’m a fricking magnet for those damned things.” She manages a painful sounding laugh.

Glimmer moves next to Catra and is about to reach out to clear some cloth from the open wound when Kanmore grabs her forearm stopping her.

“Wait, put on plastic gloves, there might be some electricity still in the wound.”

Catra slightly backs up as Glimmer takes gloves out the kit. She removes the cloth, a slight green glow forms upon her hand’s impact and Kanmore winces.

“Sorry!” Glimmer shouts.

“It’s not you, it’s just the weapon’s side effects.” Kanmore lets out a long shaky breath.

Glimmer then begins to carefully form a healing spell. As if reacting to the magic, the green glow grows and spirts out electricity towards the formation, but the plastic gloves stop the electricity from reaching the queen. Glimmer casts the spell onto the wound, stopping the bleeding and causing a scab to form. Catra watches quietly as Glimmer works. Glimmer then takes a large bandage out of the kit and places it on the now closed wound.

“Catra, can you do the gauze?” Glimmer asks.

Catra nods silently and takes the gauze out of the kit. She carefully, making sure to avoid direct contact with the wound wraps the gauze around Beth’s torso. Glimmer notices Catra’s concern over the side effects of the injury.

“The isn’t any more electricity Catra, That’s what the spell was for.” Glimmer places a hand gently on Catra’s shoulder. Upon the impact of the hand, the tension in Catra’s shoulders leaves her body and she quickly finishes her work.

Glimmer’s gaze returns to the picture on the fridge. Catra helps Kanmore to her feet as she leaves to go to her bedroom for a clean shirt. Glimmer packs up the med kit and places it back on top of the fridge. As Kanmore, color back in her face returns from her bedroom, in a fresh gray long sleeve Glimmer points to the picture.

“Who is this?”

Kanmore, a bit taken off guard by the question stares at the picture. “Magda, my…well I guess you could call her my ex-girlfriend?”

Catra walks over to the fridge and begins inspecting the picture, “Girlfriend? Then why do you two have the same last name?” Her eyes narrow.

Kanmore scratches the back of her head, “Yeah about that, I haven’t been entirely honest with you…”

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_ **

Three years prior, Beth wearing street attire sits in a Levitan bar pouring over the research for her next piece when a team of 6 Horde soldiers barges into the bar. Beth rolls her eyes and moves her files closer to her as the group makes their way to the bar. The group retract their helmets and the one with a helmet like Beth’s retracts hers revealing it to be the woman from the picture. The woman snaps at the barkeep who quickly moves to take care of them.

“What can I get for you captain?”

“My crew here and I would like a couple pitchers,” the woman notices Beth and her annoyance, “and I’ll buy her another round.”

The other soldiers take the booze to a back table. Beth looks over to the woman confused by the gesture.

“And why would a Horde soldier buy a round for a lowly civilian like me?”

The woman turns to face Beth, “Because I know who you are Beth Dunkeld.”

Beth, flustered at the captain’s knowledge of her lays her jacket that had been resting behind her on top of her work.

“You don’t have to worry about that, I’m a fan. Captain Magda Kanmore.” Magda extends a hand and Beth shakes it.

“A fan? I find that surprising considering my last three pieces were on how the Horde has no right to leave troops in Levitan.” The soldier takes a seat next to Beth and leans in.

“I’m a fan because I agree. My team and I are all firstborns, dragged into this endless war against our will. And what _you_ are doing? It’s really pissing off Prime which we can both agree means it is having an impact.”

Beth raises an eyebrow, “Prime’s read my work?”

“Oh yeah, and he wants to kill you for it. But don’t worry.” Magda reaches out and puts a hand on Beth’s knee. “I won’t let that happen.”

Beth looks down at the hand on her knee in questioningly, "And what do you need from me?"

"I hear you're a hell of a pilot."

* * *

Two months later, Beth sneaks Magda into _The Levitan Journal_ building after hours and they run up the stairs. As Magda enters the editing floor her eyes go wide.

“So this is where the magic happens.”

“You and I both know _no one_ at the _Journal_ practices magic.”

“Shut up you know what I mean.” They laugh as Beth makes her way over to her desk.

She takes out a key and unlocks the hidden compartment under her desk and presses the button revealing the secret closet. Magda whirls around in excitement as she sets the large case she has been carrying inside.

“A perfect fit.” Magda states in triumph

Beth grabs her hand and drags the two of them to the window. Several floors below them, Horde soldiers are marching in the square as others put up Horde flags.

“And a perfect view. When Prime comes to give his speech tomorrow, the rebellion will be ready.” Beth smiles at the other woman.

“I love it when you talk strategy.” Magda playfully bats her eyes.

“Who knew I’d be so naturally good at it?”

“Your lineage? Both your parents are colonels and your brother is on his way to being the youngest major the Horde has ever seen!”

“Ugh don’t remind me.” The two women look down at the ever populating square and Beth lets out a sigh. “How have they started to occupy so quickly?”

“Levitan has no defenses, we just walked in. Your articles were our biggest opponent…”

“And they’re just words.”

“Hey,” Magda grabs Beth’s hand. “You and I know they are much more than that.” Magda looks at her feet. “At least to me anyway.”

Beth places a hand on Magda’s cheek, bringing the other woman’s face up. They lock eyes, before Beth slowly moves forward to kiss her. Magda quickly closes the distance as their lips lock in a kiss both women have wanted since the night they met. Beth is the first to pull away, and she smiles at Magda before quickly kissing her again.

* * *

The next morning Magda and Beth are walking arm in arm back to the press building, as they round a corner, a blast is heard. Magda takes out her blaster and runs towards the sound of the blast, Beth close behind her.

They round the last corner to the square where Horde Prime stand proudly in front of the debris from _The Levitan Journal_. He continues his speech.

“Let this be a lesson to all who oppose me. Levitans, the Horde is not going anywhere and your disloyalty to me will not go unpunished.”

Magda grabs Beth and throws both of them out of sight into an alley. Magda in a full panic takes off her helmet ear pieces and places them behind Beth’s ears.

“It’s not safe for you in Levitan anymore. Get to Spiff’s shop, we have to get you out of here.”

“I’m not leaving my home behind just because some dictator made a threat against my office!”

“Beth please listen! Prime knows about you, about your work, that wasn’t an attack against the _Journal_. That was an attack against you!”

Beth looks away and paces in the alley.

“Shit! Shit! What am I supposed to do?!”

“We are moving onto Plan B.”

“Plan B? What the hell is that?”

“Plan A was cutting off the serpent's head. But Prime is smart, after an attack like this he will go into hiding. Which means we have to draw him out.”

“How?”

“By going after his generals. Prime has a seemingly endless army but at the heads of all of them are his clone generals, 6 in total that lead his henchmen all over Primus. Once they are gone all that’s left will be Prime.”

“Seems easy enough.”

Magda laughs. “It won’t be, but it’s the only way I can guarantee your safety.

“ _My hero,_ ” Beth smiles as she pulls Magda into a kiss.

* * *

Back in present time Beth takes the picture off her fridge and places it into her pocket as she concludes her story, “From there me and her crew took out a Horde general and were about to take out a second when…well,” she takes out her flask and finishes the rest of the liquid in it, “when we were compromised.”

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_ **

A year and a half prior, Beth stands over the stove in the apartment her and Magda now share making dinner. A panicked knock comes from the door as Beth licks sauce from her thumb.

“Babe did you forget your keys again?”

She opens the door wide ready for her girlfriend’s embrace when she is greeted by a Horde soldier about 5 years older than her wearing a neatly pressed uniform with a major’s insignia on it. Beth takes a step back.

“John what are you….”

The man takes out a neatly folded army jacket from his bag.

“Beth. I’m sorry to be the one to tell you, but I figured you would want to hear it from me.”

He hands her the jacket and as it unfolds ‘KANMORE’ is read on the breast pocket. Beth’s eyes swell with tears as she sees the deep slashes that have fileted the sleeves of the jacket.

“No, it can’t be. John, what…what happened?”

“You and I both know what happened. Your rebel mission got compromised, her and her entire crew have been…taken care of.”

Beth glares at the man, “That’s why you’re here isn’t it? Not because as my brother you insisted you deliver the news but because you are here to ‘take care of me too.’ Gods, what the hell has become of you.”

“How could you say that Beth?! You and I don’t see eye to eye on most things that’s true, but I could never kill you!”

“Not even to get another promotion?”

“You’re besides yourself, you don’t know what you are saying.”

Beth looks down at the jacket, holding back tears, “How long until they come for me?”

“They’ll be here at dawn.” Major Dunkeld closes his bag and straightens the strap against his uniform.

“Then I should start packing.” She slams the door in his face as tears begin to flow down her face. She takes a deep breath, collects herself, and makes her way to the bedroom.

Once in her bedroom, Beth sets the jacket on the bed and opens Magda’s closet door, revealing a safe. She punches in a code and the safe opens to reveal a blaster, a leather pouch with a holster on the other side, and two ear pieces for Magda’s spare helmet. Beth places the earpieces behind her ears, and puts on the pouch. She then secures the blaster in the holster and turns towards the bed to look at the jacket. She grabs a pair of scissors from her desk and carefully cuts off the sleeves, making the jacket into a vest. She puts the vest on and turns on the helmet. She takes another deep breath and leaves the apartment.

* * *

“Who killed her?” Glimmer interrupts.

Kanmore opens a cabinet door to find a lone, quarter full gin bottle. She shrugs and takes a long pull. She then winces at the old liquor.

“The general of Mida. And he became my first target. After my old crew’s initial attack, the general and his forces expected another group of rebels to attack, not one person. I got lucky, landed on a slow day, and was able to take him out and blast off before anyone else was the wiser. The next one however,” Beth lifts her shirt, “I became aware of the Horde’s new tech. I miraculously survived, waited for him to leave his fortress and attacked him and his travelling party. Then I heard about Prime finding a new planet and decided, fuck it, I’ve been lucky enough so far, why not take out their leader? Worst thing that could happen is my untimely demise.” She finishes the bottle.

Glimmer and Catra are taken back by Beth’s frankness as Kanmore continues. “But even if it came to that I would die at least having done _something_ unlike everyone else on Primus.”

“So what should we call you?” Catra asks.

“Kanmore’s my new identity now, the Horde and my past have long forgotten _Beth Dunkeld._ ” Beth turns her helmet on, “Alright, enough backstory, let’s have Spiff come pick us up, we have to get you three home.”

* * *

The ship, now vastly improved, lands on the landing pad on top of Beth’s building. As it lands Beth notices the new design and Spiff, Entrapta, and Emily walk off the ship.

“Holy shit guys! I love it!” Beth walks over to inspect the new addition to the ship. “Spiff, is this your design?”

“Yes, Entrapta and I decided that now since you have a new crew, it was time for a new official name, no matter how on the nose it may be,” the mechanic winks at the captain.

Beth opens up her arms, “Come here you big softy.”

Spiff and Kanmore embrace as Entrapta approaches the other Etherians.

“You should have _seen_ all of Doc’s tech! It is lightyears away from anything we have on Etheria, look! He let me take his notes!” Entrapta pulls a thick folder out of her overalls and beams as Glimmer takes the folder.

“Wow Entrapta! This is…really neat…” Glimmer fakes an interested smile as she scans the documents.

“Really neat?! With this technology I’ll be able to bring Etheria up to speed with the rest of the new universe if not more!”

“Alright, we can talk more about all this tech mumbo jumbo on the ship, let’s go!” Kanmore drops a pouch with a $ symbol on it into Spiff’s front overall pocket. They shake hands.

The five crew members walk up the ramp to the ship and Entrapta waves back to Spiff.

“I’ll be back soon! Promise!” Entrapta guides Emily back onto the ship.

Spiff chuckles and waves back to them.

* * *

Once inside Kanmore greets Cerba and straps the dog into its seat.

“Everyone, get strapped in. With light speed back to full functionality, we’ll be back to Etheria in 5 minutes.”

The others do as they are told and Entrapta secures Emily in the corner with some cords. Kanmore looks back to see that everyone is set and begins to raise the ship. As they leave Primus’s atmosphere she flips two switches to on and a large lever lowers from its hidden spot in the ceiling.

“Heads back!” Kanmore pulls the switch and the star speckled sky bursts with sudden white light.

The three other crew members aggressively lean back in their seats from the pressure and Emily begins beeping uncontrollably. Kanmore laughs

“Don’t worry, it’s almost over!”

Just as soon as the whiteness took over the windshield, it is replaced with a black speckled sky with Etheria right in front of them. An alarm goes off.

*ATTENTION THE LIBERATOR HAS ARRIVED AT THE PLANET ETHERIA*

Kanmore unbuckles her seatbelt and sets the ship’s autopilot course to Bright Moon. She then stands and makes her way to the kitchen. The captain pulls out 4 glasses as the others unbuckle themselves.

“Figured we should have a toast to the success of our first mission.” Kanmore turns to face her crew.

“Do you have anything smaller? I only consume tiny food…” Entrapta asks.

Kanmore stops herself before she pours the liquor into the glasses and finger gun points at Entrapta

“Shots? I like it!”

She puts back the glasses and pulls four shot glasses out and begins to pour a clear liquor into them. She then hands three of them to her crew and raises her glass.

“To the rebellion!”

“To the rebellion!” the crew repeats in unison. The four hit their glasses onto the table and throw back the shot.

“Ugh what is this?!” Catra coughs.

“Onnor Gin, the best a Primarian can drink, and it is quite literally the only booze still available without a Horde sticker slapped on it. Which is why it’s my drink of choice.”

The ship begins its decent into Bright Moon.

* * *

“They’re back!” Bow exclaims nearly knocking himself over trying to get to his feet.

Adora catches him and watches as the _SC Liberator_ docks in front of Bright Moon’s front steps.

Bow attempts to walk on his own and Adora rolls her eyes, “Here.”

She slings him onto her back, essentially giving him a piggy back ride, and races off to meet the docking ship

* * *

As Adora and Bow arrive on top of the steps leading into Bright Moon, the crew of the _SC Liberator_ greet them.

Entrapta and Emily run off to find Hordak, Glimmer teleports to Bow, causing him to fall from Adora’s shoulder to Glimmer’s, and Catra, Kanmore, holding a file box, and Cerba follow close behind.

“Bow! You’re awake! And look at you! You’re standing!” Glimmer exclaims.

Bow carefully balances himself on his good leg.

“Heh heh yeah! Got that part down, walking not so much.”

Kanmore and Catra join the threesome. Kanmore extends a hand towards Bow.

“Captain Beth Kanmore, you must be Bow, the best archer in all of Etheria.”

Bow blushes “Oh I don’t know about the _best_.”

“According to your queen you are.” Kanmore smiles at Glimmer.

The queen smiles and nudges Bow’s hip almost causing him to fall over.

“Come on, let’s get you inside.” She teleports her and Bow away.

Adora and Catra look at each other briefly before quickly looking away.

“Hey Adora.”

“Welcome back Catra.”

A pregnant pause fills the open air. After a moment, Kanmore breaks the tension.

“Adora! I brought all my research on She-ra for you.” She hands the blonde the box, grateful for the weight to be gone. “It’s not much, and I don’t know how much you already know, but I figured it was in better hands with you than with me. I’d be happy to go over it with you sometime, if you’d like.”

Adora, still hesitant around Kanmore offers a small smile

“That would, that would be great. Thank you captain.” She awkwardly looks at Catra again before turning to walk back inside.

Catra lets out a long sigh. Kanmore notices her distress

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I guess I just thought she’d be happier to see me. But she’s still looking at me like she did when she rescued Glimmer and I from Prime’s ship.”

“I know I’m new to the dynamics around here but if I could offer my two cents…” Catra’s eyes move from Adora to Beth, “forgiveness takes time. Which I know, is the last thing you want to hear.”

“I know it’s just…every time I try to talk to her, we just end up arguing and arguing until I feel like we are back to square one.”

“I can talk to her if you want, I don’t mind playing the middle woman.”

“I don’t think she’s that fond of you yet.”

“I’ll convince her to join me on my next trip. I’m assuming you aren’t coming since Titus is surrounded by water?”

“Ugh, yeah count me out.”

“Perfect. I’m pretty effective at getting people to open up and talk to me, I mean that’s being a good reporter 101.”

“ _You are?_ ” Catra raises an eyebrow.

Kanmore crosses her arms “Catra, I got you and Glimmer to tell me essentially your life stories within 24 hours of knowing you even existed.” Catra rolls her eyes

“Fair, but you did get us drunk.”

“Her majesty was drunk, _you_ on the other hand were barely tipsy.”

“Regardless, Adora won’t drink, she knows she can’t handle her booze.”

“I have other ways of getting people to open up to me than just getting them hammered. I’m sure I’ll figure something out.” Kanmore places her hands on her hips before quickly being reminded of her injury and doubling over in pain. “Shit, forgot about that. Mind walking me to the med bay? We’ll figure out a strategy on the way.”

“Why do you want to help me?”

“You saved my ass back there, the _least_ I can do is help you with your relationship problems.”

“This is not because I like Adora…” Kanmore gives her a knowing look, “Shut up, come on.”

Catra guides Kanmore to inside Bright Moon’s place, Cerba following close behind.


	5. The Temple of Despondos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanmore and Adora grow closer and the 'SC Liberator' takes off with its new crew.

Now in the med bay being tended to by Perfuma, Kanmore takes a swig out of her flask as Perfuma opens up the bandaging on her torso. Kanmore winces. The flower princess continues her work, coating the now scabbed wound in a brown speckled green paste. Perfuma then takes new bandaging and wraps it around Kanmore.

“Thanks.”

Perfuma smiles, “No problem! How did your quest go?”

“Well when you phrase it like that its sounds more fun,” Kanmore sighs. “It was a success, minus the injury of course. Thank you again for aiding me Perfuma.”

“Happy to help. Speaking of which, if I am going to continue to help all of the wounded on Etheria, I’m going to need more supplies.”

“Say no more, my ship is at your disposal. I’m planning on heading out to our next target in two days time, just need time to heal.”

“Thank you Captain. I’ll give you some time to rest.”

Kanmore nods as Perfuma leaves the med bay and leans back into her cot, closing her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile in the throne room, Adora grills Glimmer on all the details on Kanmore she obtained while she was away.

“Adora, I really think we have nothing to worry about. From what I can tell, for the most part, she has been upfront with us on exactly who she is and where she stands in this war.”

“For the most part?!”

Glimmer looks away “Well, she did lie to us about her name but for good reason, and as soon as Catra confronted her, she told us.”

“Yeah well that’s what Catra’s good at, intimidating people to get what she wants.”

“Adora, it wasn’t like that. She merely pointed out an inconsistency with Kanmore’s story which Kanmore admitted was a lie. You weren’t up there in Prime’s ship, Catra’s changed now, hell she even helped me come up with a way to drive the Horde out of the Fright Zone.”

“No offense Glimmer, but you can be too trusting at times.”

“Too trusting?! Do your remember when we met? I knew She-ra would help us but no. I still almost got you, Bow, and I killed through my stubbornness to believe you.” She takes a deep breath to calm down. “Look I know I can’t even begin to understand you and Catra’s past. But like it or not, she is a vital part of the rebellion now and as your queen, no, as your friend, all I ask is that you at least try to get along.”

Adora locks eyes with Glimmer, “OK.”

She offers Glimmer as small smile and the monarch returns the gesture.

“And as for Kanmore…” Adora reaches into a pocket on the side of Glimmer’s throne and pulls out a small magic dust pouch. “I’ll know for sure that she’s telling the truth if you cast a truth spell right?”

Glimmer sighs, “If you insist.”

Glimmer reaches out her hand to Adora who takes it. They then teleport out of the room.

* * *

Adora and Glimmer appear outside of the med bay as Catra turns the corner towards them. Catra’s tail straightens upright behind her, startled by the two appearing before her.

“Catra!” Glimmer shouts in surprise.

“Sparkles!” Catra mimics. “What are you two up to?”

“Casting a truth spell on Kanmore, it’s the only way we can trust her.” Adora replies.

Catra narrows her eyes in thought, “Wait, sorry. So the only way you will trust Kanmore is to force her to tell you the truth? Not trust her enough to tell you the truth herself?”

Glimmer takes a moment to process what Catra has just said, “Hey yeah…”

Adora cuts her off, “This isn’t up for debate, we are doing this.”

The three enter the room and see the sleeping Kanmore resting in her cot. Catra begins to whisper, “Kanmore has been up front with us from the beginning. The only thing she lied about is her name, but even that…”

Glimmer cuts her off, “Is understandable under the circumstances.”

“The circumstances?” Adora questions.

Catra answers, “Horde Prime himself was tracking her down for speaking out against him and the Horde. She was… dammit what was that word again?”

“A journalist.” The three turn to see Kanmore, eyes now open, carefully sit up in her cot, minding her wound. She reaches into her vest pocket and takes out her flask. The three slowly approach her bedside. Kanmore smiles.

“You three really need to work on your stealth skills. For what do I owe the pleasure?”

Kanmore takes a swig. Glimmer and Catra turn to Adora, relying on her answer.

“We…just wanted to check up on you.”

“Well that’s very kind. And what does the pouch of magic dust have to do with that?” The captain points at the object in Glimmer’s hand.

“These two were going to cast a truth spell on you to see if they could trust you.” Catra states.

“And you were going to do that by forcing me to against my will to tell you the truth, not leaving it up to me. Wouldn’t that leave us on the same grounds?”

“That’s what I said!” Catra interjects.

“We didn’t really have time to think it through…”

“It was Adora’s idea.”

“Glimmer!”

Kanmore shakes her head, “It’s ok. But Glimmer, wasn’t that run in with the Horde we had on Levitan enough proof that I’m on your side?”

“It was! Adora just needed more convincing.”

“Look I’m not going resist if you insist on casting a trust spell on me, but we all can at least agree that Catra and I are right. Not giving me the option of telling you the truth defeats the whole reason for casting the spell in the first place.”

“And I’m guessing you have a better idea?” Adora crosses her arms.

“I do actually.” Kanmore slowly rises from her cot and shuffles over to one of her research boxes stacked in the corner of the room. She looks through the files until she finds what she is looking for, a map. She then walks over to a small table and gestures for the others to look at the map over her shoulder. She unfolds the map revealing the title on top of the mostly blue paper. _Guardian Sea_ is written boldly at the top of the map and Adora leans in closer to see what Kanmore is doing.

“Our next target lives in the Guardian Sea region of Primus on a small island called Titus.”

Kanmore circles the small beige object as she continues, “This Horde general is essentially a shut in allowing the original inhabitants to live pretty Horde free, which is why he wasn’t higher on my list. But, the region is still under Horde control meaning that getting to his island fortress is going to be hard without a good navigator.”

“Let me guess, you’re bringing Sea Hawk.” Adora quips.

“And Mermista, the only way to bypass his security is deep under the sea right off the island’s coast.”

“But what if Mermista can’t use her powers like me?” Glimmer asks.

“That’s why I need Adora. I have a working theory that you couldn’t use your powers because you were too far away from a First One. And if my limited knowledge of She-ra is correct, the mantle of She-ra can only be passed onto a First One.” Kanmore looks at Adora.

“So you’re saying I’m basically a portable runestone?”

“In theory. We won’t know for sure until we test it out in Primus.”

“You’re starting to sound like Entrapta.” Catra teases.

“Hey! It’s not like I’ve started recording myself!” Glimmer and Catra chuckle and Adora can’t help a small smile.

“Ok. You’ve got yourself a First One, I’m in. When do we take off captain?”

“Two days. Need to heal up a bit more before I throw myself back into action.”

“We’ll let you get back to sleep.” Glimmer moves to take Adora and Catra out of the room.

“Before you go, Adora if I might ask, what was the question you were going to ask me, if you did go through with your plan? I’ve already showed these two evidence of who I am, where I come from, and my actions make it clear where I stand with the Horde…”

“I…” Adora looks at Catra shyly before looking back at Kanmore. “I was going to ask you what your worst memory was.”

Kanmore raises her eyebrows in surprise. “Wow, no ice breakers for you then huh? Why would you have asked me that?”

“It’s an opinionated question that only you know the answer to. With the spell, I would have known you were telling the truth and I would have been able to understand your character more clearly.”

Kanmore looks away in thought, her eyes going to the sleeping Cerba under the large window in the room.

Adora continues, “You don’t have to answer, now or ever."

“No, it’s a good question. Just not one I would have expected. I’m usually the one asking the tough questions, I had no idea until now how exposing it feels to be asked one. I’ll answer it, but only to the person who asked it.”

As if on cue, Glimmer touches Catra’s shoulder and the two walk out of the room. Catra looks back at Adora as the blonde sits down in a chair next to Kanmore’s cot. The door closes behind them.

* * *

Glimmer and Catra close the door softly behind them and walk to their rooms.

“Gods, what would prompt _Adora_ of all people to ask such a personal question like that?” Catra rambles.

“She’s right, it’s a question only Kanmore could answer truthfully.”

“But still, it’s a tough question.”

“What would your answer be?” Catra gives her a look.

“Like our time spent together trapped on Prime’s ship didn’t give us time to answer that question.”

“Right.”

“Fuck Shadow Weaver,” the two state in unison.

“I should have thrown her out of Bright Moon the second she was discovered in Adora’s room.” Glimmer balls her fist, a faint glow slipping through her fingers.

“Hey. You didn’t know how bad it was.”

“It was the _Fright Zone_ , I should have assumed the worst.”

“You got rid of her the second we got back.”

“Yeah and my dad convinced me to just banish her. We have no idea where she is now.”

“Who gives a shit? As long as she’s not her manipulating us I really couldn’t care less.” Catra rubs her shoulder and looks away as Glimmer approaches her room.

“Good night Catra.”

“Night Glimmer.” Glimmer enters her room and closes the door behind her.

Catra continues down the hall and approaches a window overlooking the yard the _SC Liberator_ is docked in. She takes a moment to look at the ship and continues walking.

* * *

“My worst memory…” Kanmore finishes the last of the gin in her flask and puts it back in her vest pocket.

“Again, you really don’t need to answer.”

“No, it’s important I talk about this, and Gods knows Cerba isn’t a licensed therapist, much less a creature that can talk back, at least as far as I’m aware…”

Adora gives a slight smile at Beth’s ramble, “From what Glimmer told me, I feel like I already know the answer.”

“You do, do you?”

“The day your girlfriend died, Magda right?”

“Close, it was three days after actually. The day I killed my first clone, the first time I killed anybody in fact.”

“Really? I don’t mean to be rude, but how was that worse than losing a loved one?”

“Because it proved my father right, I’m a naturally born soldier. When I pulled that trigger, saw his body crumple to the floor…I…I thought I would have felt different. Like something had changed in me and I wouldn’t be the same or something like that. That’s the way Magda talked about her first kill. How in the following weeks she couldn’t sleep, and even _years_ later, when we were together, she still had nightmares. But when I saw the life leave his eyes I felt nothing. Not fear over what I had just done, not successful in exacting my revenge on him killing her. Just nothing.”

Kanmore grips her flask, her knuckles slowly turning white. She continues.

“I was so angry. Here I had been hunting down this bastard for the past sleepless seventy odd hours and for what? For making Primus a _little_ less under the Horde’s control? I mean that’s my reasoning for doing what I do now but that first murder...That was personal.”

Kanmore, realizing she has been talking essentially to the window in front of her and not to Adora turns to see the girl’s eyes swirling with tears. “Whoa there, sorry. I know that got intense.”

Adora wipes her eyes. “No. It’s not that. I…I just know exactly what you went through. When I plunged my sword into Prime, I knew I had essentially ended the fight on Etheria, but there was no… _satisfaction_? Is that even the right word? I was so tired, _tired_ of fighting the Horde, _tired_ of fighting with Catra and Glimmer. I didn’t even care that I had killed him. I just thought, ‘its finally over.’”

Adora lets out a long sigh and finishes collecting herself, “Thank you Captain, for talking with me, I didn’t mean for our first conversation to get so personal so quickly.” She rises from the chair.

“Of course Adora, I’m here if you ever need to talk.” Adora turns to leave.

“And Adora?” The blonde turns back.

“Beth is fine.” The two softly smile at each other and Adora leaves.

* * *

Two days later, Kanmore, Cerba by her side, Adora, Mermista, Sea Hawk, and Perfuma prepare to board the _SC Liberator_. Glimmer, Catra, and Scorpia have joined the group and help them load empty boxes for the medical supplies onto the ship.

Scorpia places the last of the boxes into one of the spare rooms and turns around to see Perfuma leaning casually against the wall.

“Hey you.”

Scorpia blushes, “Hey. Be careful out there ok?”

“I’ll only be gone for the day, you worry too much.”

The two kiss and Perfuma runs her hand through Scorpia’s hair, leaving a pink flower behind the hybrid’s ear. Scorpia leaves the ship as Sea Hawk begins to explore/inspect Kanmore’s ship.

“She’s beautiful captain!” he exclaims. Kanmore and Catra enter the ship.

“Yeah that’s one word for it.” Kanmore looks at the collecting dust in the small kitchen.

Mermista comes from unloading one of the boxes in the back hallway to see Sea Hawk about to touch a button.

“Hey!” She sends out a small stream of water, hitting her boyfriend on his lower back, causing him to stop what he is doing. “No touching any buttons, we can’t have you setting the ship on fire!”

Sea Hawk blushes, “Of course, apologies Captain.”

Kanmore laughs, “No worries Captain, that button is the force eject button anyway.”

“It is?!” Catra and Sea Hawk say in unison.

Kanmore gives Catra a look, “Of course not, it’s the lights. ‘Force eject button…’” Kanmore laughs and begins preparing the ship for takeoff.

Cerba jumps into his co-pilot chair, causing Catra to jump out of his way, running into Adora, who has just entered the ship with Glimmer.

“Shit sorry!” Catra turns around to see it is Adora she has run into. The two look away from each other quickly, Kanmore rolls her eyes. Glimmer notices and looks at the captain questioningly.

Adora approaches Kanmore, “How long until take off Beth?

“ _Beth?_ ” Catra mouths.

Kanmore sees Catra’s mouthing and gives her a soft smile, “Oh about 5 minutes, need to give her time to warm up.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Not much I’m afraid, just make sure you and the rest of our team for today’s mission is prepared and ready to go.”

“You got it Captain!” Adora gives her a salute and walks over to Perfuma, Sea Hawk, and Mermista who have already started making themselves comfortable around the conference table.

Catra and Glimmer approach Kanmore. Glimmer narrows her eyes, “What’s going on with you three?”

Kanmore and Catra look at each other and then back at their queen in confusion.

“I have no idea what you are talking about your grace,” Kanmore answers.

“Don’t ‘ _your grace_ ’ me! Why is Adora calling you Beth?”

“I had the same question,” Catra crosses her arms in an attempt to side herself with Glimmer.

“Because I said she could? Kanmore’s isn't even my real name. You two were always welcome to call me Beth, you just never have.”

“Is this because of the discussion you two had the other night?” Glimmer asks.

“Partially, we did break down some barriers between us that night, but we were talking about some pretty heavy stuff…”

Catra motions to ask a question, but is cut off by a light beginning to blink on the ship’s launch panel, taking Kanmore’s attention.

Kanmore flips a switch turning the light completely on. “Alright, everyone going to the _Guardian Sea_ stay put, everyone else, thank you for your help, now please, get off my ship.”

Catra and Glimmer join Scorpia outside and Adora sits down in the chair Catra sat in during her first flight. Adora notices the marks clearly made by her claws and looks at Kanmore.

“That was on me, didn’t warn the Magicat about Cerba here.”

Cerba barks. Adora smiles at the canine and straps herself into her seat. Kanmore sits down in her pilot’s chair.

“Alright everyone strap in, next stop: _Primus_.”

-

About twenty minutes later, Kanmore gently lands her ship on a field next to a small coastal town overlooking the Guardian Sea.

The captain, her dog, and her crew leave the ship and Kanmore takes in a deep breath of the salty sea air.

“Ah. I love this region. Come on gang, follow me.” She waves an arm and the rest of the crew follow her towards the town.

-

Once they arrive, the Etherians are surprised to see how coexisting the town is. Although Horde flags hang on every street corner, most of the shops seem to be Horde free. Small groups of Horde soldiers walk into a Horde building that used to be the town’s government building, but the Primus residents seem unaffected. The shops are citizen run and a tavern in the main square is filled with sea captains and their crew.

Down at the very end of the main street a decaying gray temple sits on top of a hill. Kanmore smiles at it.

“Captain Sea Hawk and Mermista,” Kanmore tosses them a pouch of coins which Sea Hawk catches. “Head into the boat retail shop next to the tavern and get us the least flashy ship you can find. Sea Hawk, make sure you can sail it. We’ll meet back here in an hour.”

“Where are you three going?” Mermista asks.

“I want to show Adora something.” Adora’s gaze follows Kanmore’s and she sees the temple on top of the hill.

Sea Hawk and Mermista leave to do their errand as Kanmore, Adora, and Perfuma walk down the main street towards the temple.

-

The trio arrive at the temple. Upon closer inspection the decaying gray building’s steeple resembles the hilt of the Sword of Protection.

Adora gasps, “Is this…is this a She-ra temple?” Kanmore nods

“The last one still standing although,” Kanmore looks at the decay, “just barely.”

The trio move towards the doors finding them stuck due to the rot.

“Perfuma, think you can use your powers to get the doors open?” Perfuma looks at the vines on top of the door.

“Oh _absolutely_ , look how strong those vines are!” Perfuma extends her arms and the vines glow and begin to move the door open enough for the three to slip inside.

Adora turns towards Kanmore, “I guess that confirms your theory on princess powers outside of Etheria.”

“I guess it does. After you Adora.” Kanmore extends an arm and Adora followed by Perfuma slips inside. Kanmore follows.

“Oh wow.” Adora’s eyes go wide, trying to take in the beauty of the building.

Although the building is covered in vines, the stained glass window at the back of the temple serving as it’s back wall, is still relatively uncovered. Adora’s gaze is glued to it as Kanmore begins to speak.

“This is the Temple of Despondos, it tells the story of the last She-ra, well, I guess the last She-ra before you Adora.”

Adora focuses on the figure taking up the majority of the stained glass.

“It’s Mara…” Adora begins to walk towards the back of the temple, her companions following her.

As Adora gets closer Perfuma extends both her arms and a glow covers the plants.

“Here, let me clear that for you.” The flower princess says gently.

The vines at the back of the temple move away from the glass, fully exposing it and allowing light to come into the temple fully. Perfuma then directs her magic to the vines on the ceiling and walls of the temple and tightens them leaving yellow and white flowers along the vines adding a lighter color against the gray and green.

“These vines are all that is holding this place together,” Perfuma notes.

“Horde Prime forbid the worshiping of 'false idols' under his rule, all temples were destroyed but this one, which was left to crumble on its own.” Kanmore informs.

The two look at Adora, who has been quiet since Perfuma began her work.

“Adora, you ok?” Kanmore asks.

Adora snaps out of her gaze and looks at Perfuma’s changes, admiring the work.

“Perfuma, it’s beautiful, thank you for restoring it.”

Perfuma blushes, “Anything for the mighty She-ra!”

Perfuma makes two more white flowers behind Adora and Kanmore’s right ears. The two smile at the gesture.

“And Beth.” Kanmore turns towards Adora. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“Of course Adora. It’s important you know your history, no matter how little of it is still left.”

The three finish walking and stare up at the glass work in a comfortable silence.


	6. Attack on Titus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora, Perfuma, and Kanmore explore the temple. The rebels attack the Titus general as Catra and Glimmer form an attack of their own. Kanmore gets closer to Catra and Adora.

After taking in the full scale and beauty of the temple surrounding the stained glass Adora looks down at the alter in the center of the front of the room. Seemingly drawn to it she slowly walks towards it while Kanmore and Perfuma are still engrossed with the stained glass window of Mara. Adora finally takes her focus off the alter as she stands next to it and looks back up at the artwork.

“She was the last She-ra before me. She sacrificed herself to save Etheria from the other First Ones.”

Kanmore and Perfuma quickly turn towards at Adora breaking her silence. Perfuma notices Adora’s hesitating to touch the alter. The flower princess and the captain walk up to Adora.

“What is it?” Kanmore questions.

“I think it’s an altar of some kind…The First Ones text is too worn to clearly make out.” Adora moves to brush the dusk off the top of the hip high pillar and as her hand touches over the First One’s text the pillar glows with life and a faint hum, like a computer being turned on for the first time, is heard.

The trio spring back away from the pillar as it slowly sinks into the ground below. On the side of the pillar where the stained glass is stairs appear revealing a secret dungeon. Adora draws her sword and transforms.

“For the Honor of Grayskull!”

The glow of She-ra fills the room and Adora begins to walk down the stairs with her companions close behind.

* * *

After descending the stairs for a few minutes, the trio find themselves in a large circular room with a lone tablet on a table in the center. They approach the tablet with caution and Adora picks it up. The device springs to life and the walls of the room become filled with first ones text and images of Mara and her ship. Kanmore and Perfuma try to make sense of the three main images: Mara as She-ra layered over Etheria, Mara’s ship plunging into Etheria’s surface, and finally a gap in the universe where Etheria once was.

“Adora, what does it say?” Perfuma asks.

“It’s about Mara saving Etheria. Somehow the people of this planet knew that Mara didn’t go crazy…” she finishes reading the second paragraph of text, “they knew she sacrificed herself to stop the first ones from using Etheria as a weapon.”

“Wait, if this is written in First Ones text, this must have been written by a First One. Why would they admit what they wanted to use Etheria for?” Kanmore asks.

“It wasn’t written by just any First One. It was written by Mara.” Adora points at the final word as she translates it. “She wanted there to be evidence she didn’t go crazy for the next She-ra. For me.”

Adora then turns her attention to the tablet and scrolls through its context. “This is a log of all of Mara’s heroics written by her!” she exclaims. The two peer over her shoulder to look only to find it is also written in First Ones text.

Kanmore begins to speak, “Well I think we found what we came here for…”

“And more, thank you from bringing me here Beth.” Adora smiles at the captain.

“Shall we get back to the mission?” Kanmore asks.

Adora nods and transforms back into herself. She hands the tablet to Kanmore who puts it in her side bag. The three ascend the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Bright Moon, Glimmer and Bow are making their rounds checking on the returning troops. As they round one of the corners on the outskirts of the castle, Bow looks around them questioningly.

“Where’s Catra? I thought she was going to start joining us this week?”

“She won’t leave her room Bow, something on Kanmore’s ship upset her before they took off.”

“What do you think it was?”

“Beats me, but Kanmore is up to something. Nothing sinister I don’t think, but something is going on between her, Catra, and Adora.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Adora called Kanmore Beth, which I mean is her given name, but even I wouldn’t call her that.”

“Why not? She calls you Glimmer.”

“I don’t know…Kanmore is a name she _choose_. When I call her Kanmore, I’m addressing her as my captain. But if I was addressing her as Beth…”

“You would be addressing her as a friend.” Bow finishes the sentence for his queen and as they approach the end of the path, Bow opens the door to the med bay for her.

“Yeah, and I guess I’m not ready to call her my friend.”

“But Adora is.”

Glimmer’s eyes go wide and she turns towards Bow who’s eyes also light up in realization.

“God dammit, it’s happening again.” Glimmer teleports away leaving Bow to finish making the rounds alone.

* * *

Once back on the ship, Kanmore hands the device back to Adora as Perfuma loads the last of the boxes onto the ship.

“Captain! We have returned!” Kanmore smiles at Sea Hawk as he and Mermista enter the ship. “Our vessel is waiting for us in the harbor and if I might say so, she is a beauty!”

“Not too flashy though, right Captain?” Kanmore questions.

“Don’t worry Kanmore, it’s as dull as they come. He’s just a fan because it has a mermaid on it.” Mermista replies.

“It reminds me of my _lady love_!” Sea Hawk puts his arm around Mermista who smiles as she rolls her eyes.

“Excellent job crew! Now, let’s knock off one more general off our list!” Kanmore declares as she puts food into Cerba’s bowl and pets her companion.

Cerba barks as Adora goes to nuzzle him, “Look after her alright boy?” Adora instructs the canine. Cerba wags his tail as the crew head off the ship to the harbor.

* * *

Glimmer appears on one of the higher outlooks to find Catra, knees to her chest watching the residents of Bright Moon go about their day. Her eyes are in a daze and bags have formed under her eyes. She notices Glimmer out of the corner of her eye but doesn’t turn to face her Queen.

“Hey Catra.”

Catra raises an eyebrow and untucks her legs, letting them gently hang over the edge of the lookout point. She places her hands behind her and leans back, turning her head towards Glimmer.

“You know it’s hard to find solitude when you can just appear out of nowhere Sparkles.”

“Not having to charge my powers anymore has a few perks.” Glimmer awkwardly chuckles and Catra turns away to look out at the city below them once again. Her eyes squint slightly at the knowledge she is the reason Glimmer doesn’t have to charge anymore.

“What do you need Glimmer,” she asks solemnly.

“I need to make sure you’re ok.” Glimmer begins to walk towards her, arms crossed.

“You and I both know I’m not.”

“You’ve been getting better, don’t think I haven’t noticed your mood change since Kanmore joined us.”

“That’s just because I saw a way out of here,” Catra sneers.

“You _just got here_. As part of the alliance you were a fundamental part of why we beat Prime, and why we are going to beat the Horde once and for all. Why do you want to leave?”

Catra tucks her legs back under her chin once again, “Because I can’t stand the way she still looks at me.”

Glimmer stops her slow approach towards the Magicat and rest a hand on her shoulder. “Hey. You and I both know it’s going to take time. I know the war is preoccupying both of you now, but once it’s over I’m sure you’ll both…”

“What if it’s too late by then?!” Catra turns towards Glimmer, tears swelling in her eyes.

“I’m not going to let that happen Catra,” the queen of Bright Moon offers a small smile.

“I just…I just can’t stop worrying that now that we are all exploring the wider universe she’ll find someone better than me.”

“Gods, if you had said that 2 months ago I would have totally roasted you.” Glimmer and Catra chuckle and Catra wipes her eyes.

“And admittedly I would have deserved that.”

“But as your ally, and dare I say, your friend all I’m going to tell you now is that you are an idiot.”

Catra extends the claws on her right hand, “We might be friends Sparkles but don’t think I won’t.”

“Catra, you and I both know that’s a first degree crime threatening a queen like that.” Glimmer rolls her eyes, knowing the threat is just a tease. “All I’m saying is after all this time, I know Adora still cares about you. Deeply. Once this mess is over I’m confident you two will finally reconnect.”

Catra looks up towards the sky as the stars begin to fade out at the light of the rising sun.

Glimmer follows her gaze in question, “Wait. Do you think Adora is into Kanmore? Is that why you reacted that way on her ship before takeoff.?!”

Catra laughs, “Gods no, I was just surprised the two had clicked so quickly.”

“Yeah well you and I both know it takes you a long time to open up to new people.”

“Your majesty with all due respect, fuck right off.” They both laugh and Catra stands up next to Glimmer, arms crossed. “On an unrelated note, I do have some ideas on how we can finally take out the Fright Zone.”

Glimmer’s eyes shine in anticipation, “Well then, not a moment to waste!” She grabs Catra’s arm and the two teleport off the roof.

* * *

Meanwhile Kanmore and her crew continue their journey to the Horde general’s fortress. Sea Hawk out of character is taking the mission extremely seriously, much to Mermista’s amusement.

“What no sea shanties?” Mermista raises an eyebrow as Sea Hawk continues to grip the wheel.

“My love, now is not the time for my usual charm. This is a _serious adventure_.”

Kanmore, taking notice of the twos discussion jumps in, “Oh come on Sea Hawk, I was promised at least one shanty from you before we left Etheria.”

Sea Hawk relaxes his shoulders, “Alright if you insist, I suppose I can come up with something…”

Just as quickly as he changed his mind, the sea captain jumps up to the ship’s look out point.

_“Ohhhh! I am Captain Sea Hawk tried and true!_

_I aid the rebellion in the things I do!_

_To take out the Horde across Primus is my task!_

_And to my new crewmates I have to ask!_

_Will you join me in this song?_

_To make sure that Captain Kanmore feels that she belongs!”_

Kanmore grins at the inclusion in the song and runs up towards the bow where Adora and Perfuma stand.

_“Ohhhh! I’ve only been sailing with the rebellion for a while,_

_And the entire time I have barely seen Mermista smile!_

_Thank you for trusting an outsider like me,_

_To join you and this grand company!_

_In taking out the Horde once and for all!_

_I’ve admittedly had a…ball?”_

Perfuma and Adora clap at Kanmore’s last line.

“Sea Hawk I think Kanmore might have you beat on coming up with sea shanties on the spot.” Perfuma quips.

“Nonsense, beginners luck,” Kanmore throws an arm around Sea Hawk reassuring him that he still holds his title. The other captain returns the gesture as the gates of the fortress come into the growing horizon. “Mermista, you’re up.”

Kanmore gives Mermista her bowie knife and the water princess jumps below the waves. The other crewmates look over the side until a few minute later she reemerges. “Security is down.”

Mermista jumps back into the boat as her fin turns back into legs. She hands the knife back to Kanmore.

“Thanks Mermista. Adora, ready to go?”

Adora secures her bracer onto her arm and nods. Kanmore and Adora then go to the side of the ship facing the fortress as Mermista stands behind them.

“Ready?” Mermista asks.

“Ready,” the two say in unison.

Mermista forms a small wave next to the boat and Kanmore and Beth step onto it. Suddenly Mermista leans forward and pushes the wave, sending the two speeding towards the fortress. A minute later Kanmore rolls onto the beach of the island as Adora steps onto it, transforming into She-ra in the process.

Kanmore stands up and dusts off the sand from her body. She-ra stands next to her.

“You ok?”

Kanmore coughs up some sand. “Never better.”

She-ra chuckles as Kanmore looks around at the empty beach until she sees an entrance to the compound a dozen yards away. “Follow me, and transform out of She-ra, I don’t want to give away our position if we can help it.”

Adora transforms, sword still drawn as the two reach the entrance. Kanmore picks the lock and the two head inside.

“How’d you learn to do that?” Adora asks.

“Perk of my old field, almost anything worth writing about on Primus is behind a locked door. Because of technology a lot of people don’t trust the fancy touch screen locks and so they depend on old school security. Which is why I felt it was so important to pick up the trade.”

The two get to another locked door and Kanmore quickly picks the lock again.

“Interesting. How many ‘journalists’ are on Primus?”

“Now? None. Under the Horde there was no free speech, which means no press. My paper kept working until Prime himself bombed us. That wiped most of my team out, I was lucky that I wasn’t there.” Kanmore wipes a tear from her eye and the two continue walking through the webbed hallways.

“I’m sorry about your team, both of them. Glimmer was telling me about your rebellion crew and your girlfriend, Magda right?”

Kanmore stops for a moment at the sound of Magda’s name, “Thanks Adora. They were all wiped out on what was supposed to be our crew’s first mission.”

“Supposed to be?”

“Magda and the others left earlier than we planned. She knew it was risky so she chose to leave me behind in case it went south. When it did…well I guess I tried, no. Have been trying to keep their memory and our cause alive.”

“That’s why you’ve been killing the generals alone…because you had no one else.” Adora looks away from Kanmore and rubs her arm. Beth notices.

“Hey, you ok? I’m the one telling my sad and tragic backstory here.”

“I’m fine. Just…thinking about Catra I guess.”

Kanmore perks up at the opportunity to talk about their Magicat friend. “Yeah from what I gathered you and her have a tricky relationship to say the least.”

“That would be a fair label.”

“If I might ask, where do you two stand now?”

“I was hoping you could tell me that.”

Kanmore raises an eyebrow, “Me?”

“I can tell you two have gotten close.”

“Yeah well a day of traveling can do that to people.”

“You traveled with Glimmer too and I would barely call you two friends.”

“Respectfully, I don’t know if I would call you two friends either.”

Adora sighs, “Our friendship still hasn’t adjusted to her ‘majesty’s’ role in Bright Moon.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. But you are the one who chose to be close with two of the most head strong women I have _ever_ _met_.”

“It’s a gift and a curse.”

The two laugh as they round a corner which overlooks the fortress. Kanmore spots the general’s room three stories overlooking the courtyard in front of them. “There’s our target.”

Still seeing no guards the two quicken their pace.

Kanmore’s brow tightens as she quickly tries to find a way to segue the conversation back to Catra. She takes a quick breath.

“…What _do_ you want your relationship with Catra to be now that she’s on the rebellion’s side?”

“At the least I just want my best friend back.” Adora continues looking long fully towards the general’s tower.

“At least?”

Adora gives Kanmore an almost knowing look, “You must have been a great journalist, I almost spilled my guts to you, a total stranger.”

“In my line of work I have found that people willing to ‘spill their guts’ have something resonating on the top of their subconscious.”

“I didn’t know you had a background on studying the sub-con-sci-ous.”

Kanmore chuckles at Adora’s struggle to say the word, “Like any good detective I have to understand the basics of humanity.”

“A detective? Gods no wonder you and Mermista get along. And enough ‘humanity’ talk, you’re giving me a headache.”

Adora playfully punches Kanmore as they finish walking up the stairs to the general’s room. Adora looks at her sword and begins to transform.

“Wait,” Kanmore grabs the hilt of Adora’s sword. “Transforming now is too risky, don’t do it unless I need it ok?”

Adora’s eyes go wide as she realizes what Kanmore is saying. “You don’t want my help?”

“I don’t want you to have to kill anyone else unless you have to Adora.” Kanmore offers a small smile and the two enter the room.

* * *

Once inside Kanmore turns back towards Adora, “Stay out of sight, this won’t take long.”

Adora nods and hides behind a bookshelf. Kanmore then takes out her blaster and shoots the general’s body guards, the two clones slumping lifeless to the ground. Kanmore looks for the general around the room until he finally steps out of the shadows, revealing himself.

Beth’s eyes grow as the clone steps out from his hiding place, a skeleton of a man who has seen his fair share of war, the general takes off his cloak and offers a toothy grin. He takes out his weapon of choice: an electric sword

“So, you’re the rebel scum killing my brothers,” he finally spits out.

“So, you’re the asshole in charge of this region,” Beth quips back.

The general lunges at Kanmore who shoots but the sword deflects the blast. He hits the blaster out of her hand via shock and Kanmore rolls away, only getting hit will a small about of electricity, but still enough to surprise the former journalist. Adora stands to transform but she notices Kanmore’s quick head shake of no. Adora hides, wondering what her ally is up to.

The general turns around to face Kanmore and kicks her in guts, aching her healing wound. He then stands over her and kneels down, picking her up by her throat.

“It was a good effort but you alone are no match for the Horde.” The general digs his nails into Kanmore’s neck.

“You’re right…I’m not. But she is.” She looks at Adora who stands and transforms.

The general drops Kanmore in surprise, “She-ra? It can’t be…”

Kanmore takes her bowie knife out of her vest. She then grabs the back of the general’s head, knocking off his cap and rips the blade deeply across his neck, oozing out a dark green blood. He reaches up to his throat in surprise, coughing up blood as he falls to his knees, blood spilling into his lungs. He draws in a faint blood filled breath before he finally falls. His lifeless body slumps onto the floor and Kanmore looks as She-ra returns to Adora.

“Thanks for the assist,” She coughs out, still shaken by her act.

“I barely did anything! You should have let me help you!” Adora pleads.

“You’re right, I’m sorry, not quite used to the whole being-part-of-a-team yet.”

Beth grabs her side and Adora moves to support her. “You’re part of the rebellion now, we’ve got your back, or in this case, your side.”

The two chuckle at the joke and leave the room.

* * *

Back on Etheria Catra and Glimmer appear next to Bow who has just finished making the morning rounds of Bright Moon.

“Bow! There you are! Catra came up with a plan to take out the Horde on Etheria once and for all!”

“Oh come on Sparkles, you helped.”

“After all this time _now_ is when you decide to be modest?!” Glimmer offers a playful elbow into Catra’s ribs, the Magicat hisses in response.

“Whoa whoa, hold on there you two!” Bow interjects, “What’s the plan?”

“Taking out the Fright Zone, with the Horde forces scattered across the planet thanks to Prime, the Horde’s home base won’t be well guarded.” Catra responds.

“And once the Fright Zone falls…”

“So will the Horde,” Glimmer finishes for her lead archer.

“Sounds like a good plan to me!”

The trio turn around to see Micah. For a man who has been on the front lines of the war, he barely has a scratch on him.

“Dad!” Glimmer teleports into her father’s arms.

“Good to see you back King Micah!” Bow waves.

“Bow, Catra, thank you for looking out for my little girl.” The sorcerer squeezes Glimmer tight.

“Our pleasure,” Catra responds, tugging on Bow’s arm in the process, signaling to him that they should leave. “We’ll leave you to it. Glimmer has a lot to catch you up on.” Catra offers a half smile as she takes Bow out of the room.

* * *

Back on Sea Hawk’s rented ship, Kanmore looks out at the horizon as the mainland shore line slowly takes over.

Adora joins her at the bow of the ship. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine I guess. I’ve never taken someone out so personal like that. I usually use my blaster or a sniper rifle.” Kanmore rubs some of the general’s blood from her pant leg.

“I’ve never seen anyone taken out that way…”

“I’m sorry you had to see that Adora, it…it was so much blood.”

“Did it feel different than your other kills?”

Kanmore chuckles under her breath. “It felt… better? No that’s not the right word. It just felt more like an accomplishment I guess. I’ve never killed someone in self-defense like that. Usually I get the jump on them and its over quickly.”

“How many more generals are left?”

“One, the hardest of all. The general of Terra, my home region. It’s the headquarters of the entire Horde army so breaking in will be no cake walk.”

“So once he’s gone it’s all over?”

“Yes, it will _finally_ be over.”

“What’s you plan after that?”

Kanmore laughs, “Adora, I honestly didn’t think I would make it this far. I have no _fucking idea._ ”

Adora chuckles as the two continue to look out onto the water.

* * *

Back on Etheria, Catra looks at the increasingly orange sky from one of the higher balconies of the Bright Moon castle. She spots the _SC Liberator_ and her eyes grow wide in excitement as the ship lands in the field Kanmore has made its dock. Catra lightly jumps down the castle walls, careful to not slip and fall, and greets the ship.

The ramp falls gently down and the crew leave the ship eagerly chatting. Mermista and Sea Hawk are first followed by Perfuma and Cerba and finally the people she has been waiting for Kanmore and Adora. She smiles at Kanmore and looks to Adora who offers a shy smile back. The two move towards the hybrid.

Suddenly Glimmer, Micah, and Bow teleport in between the three and Glimmer and Bow excitedly hug Adora.

“Adora you’re back!” Adora falls back from the added weight and Kanmore offers an arm on her back for support.

The two get off the blonde and Micah offers a warm embrace to Adora. “ I’m glad you’re back home safe and sound.”

“I should say the same for you sir.” Adora leaves the embrace and moves to introduce Kanmore. “Your majesty, meet Captain Beth Kanmore of Primus. She has been single handedly fighting against the Horde on her home planet.”

Kanmore bows, “You’re majesty, it’s an honor.”

Micah chuckles, “You may stand Captain. From what my daughter tells me, your work on your home planet has been instrumental in defeating our adversaries. Tell me, how many generals are left?”

“Just one, from my home region Terra. After I take him out I plan on aiding your rebellion in ridding Etheria of the Horde for good.” Kanmore looks at Adora and smiles.

“Excellent, thank you Captain.” Micah extends a hand to Kanmore who strongly shakes it.

Adora moves towards the rest of the best friend squad, “You guys! I have to tell you about the She-ra temple we found!” The other two squad members lean in as Adora pulls out the tablet and begin walking away from Kanmore and ship.

Kanmore finally meets Catra’s eyes once again to find the Magicat still in a bit of shock over everyone’s sudden appearance.

“What’s new kitty cat?”

Catra rolls her eyes, “Fuck you, how was the mission?”

Kanmore points to the blood stain on her shirt, “Total success. I can tell you more details if you help me unpack the boxes.”

“Can’t we just have Sparkles over there teleport them?”

Kanmore blinks blankly at her forgetting Glimmer’s powers and the two turn towards the trio right as they teleport back inside. Catra sighs.

“Oh come on, now I can catch you up on my bonding with Adora.” Kanmore playfully raises an eyebrow as Catra’s left ear moves at the mention of the blonde’s name and she smirks.

“Yeah how _did_ you get so familiar with her in one night that she’s calling you Beth now?”

“Unpack with me and find out?”

Kanmore points a thumb back over her shoulder at the still packed ship. Catra shrugs and follows Kanmore back into the ship.

* * *

Once in the ship, Catra begins to pry, “So, I guess the first thing I have to ask is what the answer to her question was.”

Kanmore begins loading some boxes onto a cart. “Naturally. Although I guess I need to do a double confession…”

“A double confession? Wait, don’t tell me it was actually a good idea to cast a truth spell on you!”

Catra puts one more box onto the cart and joins Kanmore in pushing the cart. “No, I still agree with what I said. What I told Adora was a true story, it just wasn’t the actual worst day of my life.”

“So what did you tell her and why?”

“I told her about the day I killed my first clone, how I thought I would feel different but it didn’t. Which again, for the record was the truth. I don’t really feel anything when I kill the generals. Nothing besides my adrenaline going down that is.”

“Why did you tell her that was your worst memory then?”

“Because it’s something she needed to hear. Killing someone, even if that person is _Horde Prime_ changes you. Even if you don’t feel any different. I know no one else that is part of the rebellion has killed someone in the way Adora and I have so I thought telling her that was my worst memory would help her feel less alone.”

“Wow, you really thought this through in the moments you had in between being asked and answering.”

“I was planning on telling her after I agreed to help you actually. Her question made it a much more convenient segue that what I had in mind.”

“What was your original idea?”

“Didn’t have one. Not much of a planner.”

“ _No…really?”_

Kanmore hold her hand to her heart, “Wow harsh! Your words _wound me._ ”

Catra cackles and Kanmore join her in laughter as the two begin unloading the boxes in a pile by the castle. They finish unloading in silence.

Finally Kanmore begins to push the cart and Catra jumps on top.

“Really?!”

“What? I agreed to help unload, the least you can do is give me a ride back.”

“If you insist.”

Catra tucks her right tuft behind her ear, “Thank you.”

Kanmore pushes the cart with Catra on it in silence for a few moments before Catra breaks it.

“So…what _is_ your worst memory?”

“You really want to know?”

“Only if you’re willing to tell it. I’m not magic so I won’t cast any spells.”

Kanmore stops pushing the cart outside of the ship and takes off her vest, handing it to Catra. She then lifts up her shirt revealing her circular scars. “The day I got all but one of these.”

Catra’s eyes grow as she looks Kanmore up and down, “Hold on, are you telling me you got all of those in _one day_?!”

“All within the span of a few minutes actually. It was the second time I went out to kill a general. I thought it would be an easy walk in walk out like my first. But by the time I got to his fortress, they had increased their defenses.”

They enter the ship and Kanmore sits in her pilots chair. Catra hesitates but decides to take Cerba’s copilot seat. Kanmore takes out her flask and takes a swig.

“What happened Beth?”

Kanmore turns back towards the feline at her calling her by her first name.

“It was an ambush. I made my way through their front gate and was about to meet the main building when…” Kanmore takes a deep breath, “When the first projectile hit my right shoulder. It was the first time I’d gotten hit and I froze, half from the electricity and half in general shock. I looked down at it digging into my skin when the second hit my left side. The pain, it…it was almost too much to bare but I knew I had to get out and stay awake if I was going to survive. I started running back the way I came when the third hit my arm.”

Kanmore rolls up her sleeve revealing a third scar on her left bicep. Catra’s eyes grow wider as Kanmore points out two more scars.

“When I finally got to the first barrier I had two more on my stomach and I started to black out. I threw myself through the door and began a dead sprint towards the bridge that divides the fortress from its region. But when I got to the bridge...”

Kanmore take off her shirt and turns around showing the final mark on her right upper back.

“They hit me one more time. And that one…fuck. I thought that one would have done me in. It caused me to fall off the bridge into the water below. When I came to, a mile or two down the river, I honestly thought I was dead. I managed to have enough strength to rip out the disks and return to my ship. It wasn’t for another few months after I recovered that I even thought about attempting to go back there again.”

“And you were alone all this time?” Catra asks.

Kanmore nods and trails off in thought, Catra lightly touches her arm. Kanmore quickly turns back towards Catra and continues.

“That’s the real reason I went back into the fight on Levitan when Glimmer was struggling with the ladder. I know what it’s like to be on the other end of that weapon, I didn’t want you two to have to go through that.”

Catra looks down into her lap. “I know what electricity can do to people. Shadow Weaver subjected me to it enough times I won’t ever forget it.”

Kanmore looks at Catra in surprise, amazed she is actually opening up to her.

“That’s why you were reluctant to help me back at Magda’s apartment.” Catra looks back at her and lets out a long steady breath.

“Catra, I’m sorry. I can’t imagine what growing up with the Horde was like. You didn’t deserve to go through that.”

“You don’t know what I’ve done.” Catra spits out as she stands from Cerba’s chair and begins to pace the cockpit. “The people I’ve hurt, the lives I’ve destroyed just…just because I was so angry! Angry at Adora, angry at Shadow Weaver, Hordak, my entire fucking life!” Catra’s eyes begin to fill with tears as Kanmore stands up from her chair.

“I became the monster Shadow Weaver saw me as just to prove I could.”

Beth reaches out and gently holds Catra’s shoulders. “Hey, hey. The one thing I’ve learned throughout this whole mess of a war is that you can’t let your past define you. The Catra from the past certainly did some really frankly _fucked up_ things, but Catra, the person you are now, the person I know you as? Doesn’t come across at all like the past self you’ve described. You are the bravest person I’ve ever met, I mean you _volunteered_ to essentially join me on a let’s face it, suicide mission, moments after meeting me. You’ve saved my life, you offer support to Glimmer, and I know that once you and Adora finally see eye to eye she’ll see that too, if she hasn’t already.”

Catra wipes her eyes and faces the captain. “If she hasn’t already?”

“We talked about you during our mission. She still doesn’t know if she can trust you, but in my unprofessional opinion, her love for you has never left.”

Catra smiles at Beth, “You really think so?”

“I do, you hopeless romantic.” Catra playfully pushes Kanmore’s arms away in response.

“Alright so you’ve befriended Adora, what’s next in your plan?”

“Eagar are we? I’m not thinking of anything too complex, just that we get the rebellion together and celebrate that this dreaded war is almost over, over drinks of course. In my experience, a group setting is a great way to break down barriers.”

“Is that how you and Magda fell in love?” Catra bats her mismatched eyes.

“Oh you are going to have to get me pretty drunk if you want to get that story out of me.” Catra and Kanmore walk over to the remaining boxes.

“That I can do,” Catra playfully pokes Beth’s shoulder and picks up a box and walks it over to the cart.

Beth rubs her shoulder and smiles tenderly, “Well, this might be a problem,” she mutters under her breath.


	7. Rebels Night at the Weeping Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebellion goes out for drinks and runs into an all too familiar face. Kanmore quotes Elton John.

Standing in front of her bathroom mirror. Beth pulls her dark navy hair into a neater-than-usual braid and tucks back a few loose strands behind her ears. Cerba barks. “Aw thanks boy, you look very handsome too. Excited for your playdate with Frosta tonight?” Cerba barks again and Beth rubs her hands behind his ears before leaving her room to make a sandwich.

“Beth?” Catra calls from outside the ship.

“In the kitchen!” Beth calls back.

Catra enters the ship and sits down at her usual spot behind her marks on the table. Beth finishes making her excuse for a dinner and turns around.

“You can’t be serious, you’re wearing _that_?” Beth looks Catra up and down from her facemask to the slits in her body suit as she takes about a third of the sandwich into her mouth

“What’s wrong with this? I’m wearing my leather jacket…”

“You’re in uniform!” Beth manages to get out as she swallows her bite.

“And you’re not?

“Yes, because I’m not wearing my combat attire Catra.”

“Well it’s not like I have any other clothes!”

“You can borrow a t-shirt if you agree to at least take off the mask. I mean does that thing even _protect_ you from anything?”

Catra mumbles something under her breath, Beth chooses to ignore it.

“Fine, I’ll wear a t-shirt.”

“Thank you. Gods, we really gotta loosen you up kitty cat.”

Catra hisses as Beth leaves to get a shirt from her room. The former force captain removes her mask and places it onto the table on top of her scratches. Beth reemerges and tosses her a maroon v-neck. Catra takes off her jacket and slips the shirt on over her uniform.

“So, what is your plan for tonight?”

“Catra, we are getting drinks there isn’t exactly an tactical plan here.”

“I thought we were doing this to get Adora to talk to me.”

“We are, but you can’t exactly plan someone opening up to you Catra.”

“Didn’t you say you were good at getting people to open up to you, being a journalist and all?”

“ _I_ am. _You_ from what I can tell are not. And it’s not exactly a skill I can teach you in the 30 minutes we have until we are supposed to meet them at the bar.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?!” Catra tugs on her jacket and corrects the collar.

“ _Relax._ You’ll know what to do. From what I can tell you know Adora the best and vice versa. With a group of us there, the pressure you normally feel when you talk to her will hopefully lessen and you two can start to rebuild your relationship.”

“That sounds complicated.”

“I promise you its not.” Beth offers a toothy smile and whistles for Cerba. “Now come on, we don’t want to be late.”

* * *

Catra and Kanmore approach Frosta’s room. Suddenly the door swings open and Frosta races towards Cerba.

“Cerba!” Frosta hugs the dog who licks her back in response.

“Thanks for watching him Frosta, I really appreciate it.”

“Of course, I’ve been looking forward to it.” Frosta continues nuzzling the dog.

“He has too. I’ll come by in the morning to pick him up.” Beth pets Cerba before her and Catra continue to walk down the hall. As they round a corner, Beth spots Micah talking to a guard.

“Your majesty!” Kanmore quickens her pace to meet the king.

“Kanmore and Catra, good to see you two. Captain don’t forget the errand I need you to take me on tomorrow to the Crimson Waste.”

“Of course sir, I’ll be ready by sunrise.” Catra raises an eyebrow as the two exit the castle.

“Don’t tell me you of all people are going to take it easy tonight.” Catra playfully punches Kanmore’s arm.

“I’m not! I just happen to have a hangover cure back on my ship.”

“Depending on how tonight goes I might need one of those tomorrow as well.”

“I’ll save you one as long as you stop punching me.” Kanmore rubs her arm.

“Don’t be a baby,” Catra punches Kanmore in the same spot.

“Asshole,” Kanmore chuckles as the two make their way into the Whispering Woods.

* * *

Catra and Beth approach a massive hollowed out willow tree with a wooden sign reading ‘The Weeping Willow’ over a hole that serves as the doorway. Small lights are hung over the tree’s branches and acoustic music is heard over patron chatter coming from inside. The duo enter.

Once inside Beth spots Glimmer at the bar ordering drinks. The queen waves and points over to their group’s table, where Adora and Bow have secured more than enough chairs, in the corner.

“Go join them, I’ll get the drinks. What’s your poison?” Beth asks.

“Whiskey. Neat.” Catra responds as she begins to walk over to the group.

“Oh and Catra?” Catra turns, “Maybe sit _next_ to Adora?”

Catra rolls her eyes, “I’m not _that_ helpless.”

“If you say so.” Kanmore winks and continues walking over to the bar as Glimmer walks towards her, drink tray in hand.

“Your majesty…” Kanmore bows. Shifting the tray to one hand Glimmer flips the captain off.

* * *

Glimmer slides Adora’s light beer bottle across the table and Adora takes a swig.

“Hey Adora.” The blonde looks up at Catra and smiles warmly.

“Hey Catra.”

“Mind if I sit here?”

Adora kicks out the chair, “Not at all.”

Catra smiles and sits down. She nervously cracks her knuckles as Kanmore gets to the table with her drink. Beth hands the whiskey to Catra who sets it down in front of her. Kanmore sits next to Glimmer and raises her gin and tonic. “To the rebellion!”

“To the rebellion!” The others join in and toast the drinks.

“Bow, I’m glad I get to finally spend some time with Bright Moon’s famous archer! How are you feeling?” Beth asks.

“I’m at about 90% admittedly. Now I just have to build back up the muscle in my leg. Thanks for letting me tag along.”

“Of course, this invite was for everyone in the rebellion, speaking of which…” Beth’s eyes go to the door and wave at Huntara, Scorpia, Entrapta, and Perfuma who have just arrived. The group wave back and head to the bar.

Beth turns back towards the table and notices Catra staring nervously at her drink. Catra looks back up at her and Beth knocks her head slightly towards Adora. Catra knowingly nods and looks over at Adora who is intensely talking about something with Bow. Glimmer notices and nudges Beth’s side.

“What are you two up to?”

“Nothing.”

“As your queen I demand you tell me.”

“No offense your majesty, but you are _not_ my queen.” Glimmer rolls her eyes and takes a long sip from her red wine as the others join their table. Huntara sits next to Kanmore, Perfuma and Scorpia sit next to her, and finally Entrapta pulls up a chair in between Adora and Bow.

Bow notices Entrapta’s shot glass. “Whatcha drinking there Entrapta?”

“Cotton candy vodka, they even gave it to me in a _tiny_ glass!”

Huntara raises an eyebrow, “Entrapta has the right idea, who’s down for shots?” she raises her hand. Kanmore and Glimmer raise their hands.

“Glimmer, do you really think that’s a good idea?” Bow asks.

“It’ll be _fine_ ,” Glimmer insists.

“Will it?” Adora and Catra state in unison. They both laugh.

“You know what?! Fuck both of you.” Glimmer finishes her drink, “I need another, Huntara come with me and I’ll help you with the shots.” Huntara salutes mockingly and follows.

“I’m surprised you aren’t participating Adora, from what I’ve heard you are Miss. Competitive.” Beth smiles.

“I..I am not!” Adora manages to stammer out as her cheeks begin to match her jacket.

“Yes you are.” The rebellion responds. Adora narrows her eyes.

“I’m just not a big drinker.”

Beth laughs, “I’m just _teasing_. Scorpia, how have you been? Sorry I haven’t gotten you on a mission yet.”

“Oh don’t worry about it, I’m more than happy helping out in the med bay. The supplies Perfuma and you all brought back means we can help more Etherians, so in other words we are busier than ever!”

“Happy to help.” Kanmore takes a drink and looks over at Catra and Adora out of the corner of her eye.

Catra sees and takes a deep breath. She then taps Adora on the shoulder, “So…how was your mission with Kanmore?” Adora’s eyes seemingly sparkle at the magicat’s question.

“Amazing! Beth brought Perfuma and I to an old She-ra temple and we discovered Mara’s logs of her adventures!”

“Mara was the She-ra before you right?”

“Oh right. Yes, Mara was the She-ra who cut Etheria off from the rest of the universe.”

“Got it. What did her logs say?”

“You…you really want to know?”

“Would I have asked if I didn’t?” Catra shoots back.

“Fair point. Here, I can live translate them for you. I just started her log about using her ship.”

“That doesn’t sound too interesting Adora…”

“Ok…how about her taking out a sea monster in Selineas?”

Catra grins, “ _That_ sounds more my style.” Adora smiles and takes out the tablet and begins to read it to Catra.

* * *

An hour later Mermista and Seahawk finally arrive at ‘The Whispering Willow.’ Beth, noticeably tipsy stands and points in Seahawk’s direction, “ _CAPTAIN!_ ”

Seahawk’s eyes grow as he points back at Kanmore, “ _CAP-TAIN!”_

“ _Idiots,_ ” Catra mutters under her breath as she takes another sip from her whiskey. Adora giggles in response and Catra blushes.

“So, you were saying Beth _slit his throat_?!” Catra continues.

“Yeah it was pretty gruesome…I’d never seen anything like that.”

“To be completely honest, I didn’t think she was capable of something like that.” Adora follows Catra’s gaze as Beth picks up Seahawk in a hug. “But then again, you did say it was in self-defense.”

“If you could call it that.” Adora responds as she finishes off the rest of her second beer.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing I…”

“Adora.” Catra leans in slightly closer, trying to read if she pushed too far.

Adora eyes a waiter and signals for another beer before looking back at Catra, “All I’m saying is Kanmore puts _herself_ in these positions to kill. She personally seeks out these generals to kill them. So how can she claim self-defense when she already knows how it’s going to end?”

Catra leans back in her chair and downs the second half of her drink as the waiter comes with a fresh beer for Adora. The magicat sets the empty glass onto his tray before continuing the conversation.

“I don’t think it’s that simple.”

“Of course you don’t.”

Catra narrows her yellow eye, “Now here me out. Have you considered the idea that Beth doesn’t necessarily _know_ the outcome of every fight she has with a general?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Something she said to me the other day has been weighing on my mind…”

“What?”

“That her mission to take out the generals was essentially a suicide mission.”

Adora lifts her eyebrows in surprise, “A _suicide mission?_ ”

“She…she showed me these scars she got from _one mission,_ a mission she didn’t succeed at until she recovered some time later. Adora, they…they _cover_ her torso and arms and she still went back.” Catra takes a deep breath, “She still went back knowing what was waiting for her.”

“Because she had to kill him.” Adora responds. The waiter brings Catra her third drink.

“No, because she had _avenge her_.”

“Magda.”

“Exactly.”

Catra tips her fresh drink towards Beth who grins back at her as her and Huntara throwback another shot. Glimmer struggles, but still gets the shot down before nursing her water Bow insisted she get.

Catra continues, “I don’t think Beth is doing this to end the war, or just to kill clones. I think she’s doing this because it’s the only way she can sleep at night.”

“I mean clearly it’s taken a toll on her, look at her drinking habit.” Adora raises an eyebrow as she watches Beth chase the shot with her fifth gin and tonic.

“Again I’m going to point that at Magda.” Catra sets down her drink before continuing, “She said her subconscious won’t let her even _think_ of Magda unless she’s at least a little drunk.”

“ _There’s that word again_ ,” Adora mutters. “I can’t even imagine losing someone like that.”

“I can,” Catra confesses before realizing the words have come out of her mouth.

“ _The Rebellion_ as I live and breathe!” The table turns in unison at the voice coming from the end of the bar.

Double Trouble cheekily smiles at the group as they strut over. Kanmore raises an eyebrow at the stranger.

“Double Trouble, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Mermista asks.

“It’s my night off.” Double Trouble notices Kanmore looking at Catra in question but the magicat is looking anywhere but the conversation. “The new Horde is no fun but at least I get the occasional night to myself.”

“Still playing both sides huh?” Bow questions already knowing the answer.

“We do what we can to survive _darling,_ ” Double Trouble bats their eyes as they shift their attention to Glimmer. “Now, your majesty, can I twist your arm into buying me a drink?”

“Only because I’m heading there anyway,” Glimmer pulls the shapeshifter with her towards the bar.

As the two head over Double Trouble leans down to whisper in Glimmer’s ear, “Who’s tall, blue, and broody?”

“Captain Kanmore, she joined the rebellion after Prime’s defeat.” Double Trouble turns back towards the table to see Kanmore watching Catra and Adora out of the corner of her eye as she talks to Perfuma.

“ _Interesting_ ,” they note under their breath.

* * *

After another round of shots for Huntara, Beth, and Glimmer, although her majesty’s two behind, the queen’s father approaches Kanmore.

“Captain, 6 o’clock sharp tomorrow still work for you?”

“Take off at 6? Sure thing your majesty,” Kanmore shoots him a finger gun clearly trying to hide her current state.

Glimmer raises her wine glass, “* _Hick_ * Yeah your majesty _._ ” Adora snorts.

Catra rolls her drink in her hand, “Considering the fact that Sparkles here is our ride home, I might suggest canceling your trip.”

Glimmer narrows her eyes at Catra who lovingly sticks out her tongue.

Micah shakes his head at his daughter, “Alright, how about the following morning?”

Kanmore takes a sip of her drink as she takes in Glimmer’s current state, “That might be a good idea.”

Micah nods in agreement as he leaves. As he does, three Horde soldiers arrive and order drinks. The rebellion, none of whom brought weapons, notice their enemy before returning to their conversations. Kanmore, noticeably drunker now that Micah is gone, stares at them a little longer before returning to her conversation with a drunker Huntara and the browning out Glimmer.

The soldiers sit down at a neighboring table, and the largest of the trio looks at Catra and scoffs as he sits down. Adora and Kanmore who have been paying the most attention to them narrow their eyes. The two make eye contact briefly in acknowledgement before returning to their conversation with Catra, Glimmer, and Bow.

“Sorry what was your question Bow? How long I was in flight school?” Kanmore confirms as Bow nods. “Two years. I graduated at 20, went to journalism school for my master’s degree for two years and was writing for _The Journal_ until Prime blew it up.” Beth takes another sip from her glass as she notices the soldier from earlier approach the table.

“Who brought the filthy magicat?”

Kanmore stands and nods at Scorpia to get Catra away from the table as Adora turns to assess the two other men in the group.

Beth finishes her drink, “She’s with me.”

The pilot then breaks the glass by throwing it into the soldier’s face, causing his nose to break. Huntara leaps across the table and punches another one.

Adora finally rises and kicks the third one square in the chest, “Glimmer! Get Catra and the others outside, the three of us will handle this.”

Glimmer bear hugs/tackles the group and they teleport outside of the hollowed out tree. Smashing glass and a chair being thrown are heard until after a beat the usual pub conversation continues. The three drag the knocked out soldiers outside and put them into their skiff.

Beth grunts as she lifts the last of them into their ride before dusting herself off and turning towards Catra. “Hey Catra, you ok?”

Everyone turns towards the slightly shaken up hybrid.

“Me, oh yeah, totally fine. Thanks for having my back.” She looks at Adora who smiles as she adjusts her belt.

The group reenters the pub and Adora puts her previously thrown chair back as Double Trouble rejoins the group, positioning themselves between Kanmore and Glimmer.

“My my, stranger, you know how to put on a show! The name’s Double Trouble.” They shift into Kanmore who jumps back in her chair, nearly knocking it over.

“ _Ho-ly shit!_ You guys didn’t mention you were friends with a shapeshifter!” They notice DT’s/their torso, “Oh Gods do I really have a gut now?”

“I just copy what I see _darling_.”

DT shifts back into their usual form and pulls their chair closer to Kanmore.

On the other side of the table, Adora pats her hair poof back into place before resting her hand on Catra’s shoulder.

“Are you seriously ok? I don’t think I’ve heard someone comment on your species and keep their eye since we were kids.”

“I’ll be alright. I have a support system now, just like I did when we were kids.” Catra looks at Beth as the pilot arm wrestles Seahawk and smiles. She turns back to Adora, “Thank you Adora, for standing up for me.”

“Oh you know me, love kicking Horde ass.” Adora dorkily flexes her muscles as she crosses her arms.

“In this case literally,” Catra quips as the two clink their glasses.

A light blue skinned bird hybrid bartender approaches the table with three blue shots on a tray. They hand the shots to Huntara, Adora, and Beth.

“Thank you for kicking that trash out. This round is on me.”

“If it means free drinks I’d be happy to do it again!” Beth declares as the three cheers the glasses before hitting them onto the table and throwing them back.

Huntara and Beth turn their glasses over and hit them twice on the table, “What is that nine? I better quit while I’m ahead.” Huntara stands to leave as Scorpia rises with her to steady the drunk wastelander.

“ _Ahead_?” Beth questions, “You and I my friend are _tied_ , until next time.” Beth stands to shake Huntara’s hand and the warrior takes it firmly.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Perfuma then stands and takes Huntara’s other side. “Thank you again Captain, we must do this again sometime!” Perfuma and Scorpia half holding Huntara up, half guiding her to the exit leave. Beth sits down again and winks at the bartender from before for a refill.

* * *

As the night (morning) draws to a close only Glimmer, Catra, Double Trouble, and Kanmore are still at ‘The Weeping Willow.’ All but Double Trouble, who has sat back in their seat sipping their second martini, have clearly blacked out. The shapeshifter sets down their drink and begins to humor themselves with the drunk queen of Bright Moon.

“If you are going to rule Etheria, you really need to know how to handle your booze better _darling_.”

“If I’m going to rule Etheria, I really need you to walk me to the bathroom.” Glimmer holds her stomach. Double Trouble sighs and walks Glimmer over.

Beth meanwhile playfully teases Catra on her crush on Adora.

“You like her!” The pilot sing songs at the magicat who narrows her eyes.

“I know it _sucks,_ ” Catra hisses.

“Why?”

“Because I can’t tell if she likes me back.” Catra groans and lays her head on the table.

Beth laughs, “You my friend are a dumbass.”

“Wow rude!”

“You two were talking all night, how could you think she doesn’t like you?!”

“I don’t know, maybe I don’t think I’m deserving of being loved by someone like Adora.”

Beth raspberries her lips, “ _Psht._ You are so deserving of love Catra.”

She leans forward to put her hand on Catra’s shoulder but misses and begins to fall until Catra pushes her back.

“You’re drunk.” Catra states.

“I…I might be a lil’.” Kanmore pinches her fingers together and laughs. “But you are drunk too. Drunk in _love._ ”

“Shut up. Speaking of love…” Catra takes the photo from Kanmore’s apartment from the captain’s pocket. “Since you’re drunk you can finally think about Magda.”

Beth lifts an eyebrow, “It’s not like I can’t think about her when I’m sober. It’s just easier for me to block out the negatives when I’m in-intoxicated.”

Kanmore takes the photo and looks at it lovingly.

“Magda was _amazing_. She never wanted to be a soldier, but because of Horde Prime she had no choice. She had to support her family.”

“It’s so fucked up that Prime made people give him their first borns.”

“What’s more fucked up is that 3/4ths of the population became soldiers regardless of their first born status because it’s the only stable job.” Kanmore finishes her last drink. “But Magda held her head high and climbed through the ranks anyway. Made captain, had a team of her own, first borns that didn’t want to be soldiers, just like her.”

Kanmore begins to tear up but takes a deep breath and blinks the tears away

“And then that fucker butchered them.” Catra is taken aback by Beth’s sudden anger.

Kanmore closes her eyes and collects herself. “Sorry, he just still has a way of getting to me.”

“He was your first kill right? The general that killed your team?”

“He was, but it was over far too quickly. I put a blast right through his skull. I might not be a soldier but I’ll admit I am a pretty great shot.”

She sees Glimmer and Double Trouble return from the bathroom and stands and seemingly shakes off her angst.

“Are you ready my queen?” Kanmore drunkenly bows and Catra joins her, the two drunkenly falling into each other and laughing.

“Screw you guys.” The teleporter holds out both hands for the pilot and magicat to take as Double Trouble touches their shoulder. Glimmer collects herself, focuses, and teleports them back to Bright Moon.


	8. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stakes of the night hit Kanmore in more ways than one. The rebellion moves their focus to the Fright Zone. Adora and Catra visit their old home.

A hungover Beth rolls over, away from the headache inducing light coming in through the ship’s window. She opens one eye and sees a brown mass on the other side of the bed. _Aw, I can’t remember the last time Cerba slept in bed with me…or the last time I slept in my bed._ Beth thinks to herself.

She closes her eyes again as she reaches out to pet the dog. _Wait. Isn’t Cerba with Frosta?_ Suddenly her eyes shoot open and she flings the sheets off of her bed to find out who the figure is.

The loss of the sheets cause the figure to stir and turn towards Beth groggily.

“Hey what gives?”

“Catra?” Beth backs herself off of the bed, falling onto the floor in the process. She stands up, eyes still locked on Catra as Beth realizes the two are only in their underwear. “Oh gods, what the hell happened last night?! The last thing I remember is teleporting back to Bright Moon…”

“Don’t worry _darling_ , I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Kanmore narrows her eyes. “Darling… Double Trouble?!”

The shape shifter cackles, “Your reaction was totally worth me waking up at such a ungodly hour Captain.” Kanmore continues to stare as Double Trouble continues speaking in their voice while still shifted as Catra. Kanmore looks around the room to find her clothes scattered about where she flung them off the previous night. She looks back at Double Trouble in question.

“I snuck in this morning, nothing happened last night. Just wanted to see how you’d react to our Magicat friend waking up next to you after such an eventful evening.”

DT transforms back into themselves as Kanmore throws on a shirt and pants and shuffles to her kitchen for her hangover cure. Double Trouble follows.

“And why would you think it would be funny to get a reaction out of me DT?” She throws back the vial.

“Because it’s obvious you’re in love with her.”

Kanmore nearly spits out the drug. “I’m sorry what?!”

“Oh please, the way you were looking at her all night was all the evidence I need Captain.” The shape shifter looks at their nails.

Kanmore rolls her eyes, “We’re just friends.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of Captain, you should just know that she only has eyes for Adora. She’s _obsessed_.”

“I’m aware, that’s why I was looking at her all night, I’m trying to get them together.”

“Oh! A woman of many talents, a pilot, an outlaw, _and_ a matchmaker.” Double Trouble raises their right eyebrow as Kanmore pulls on her vest and places her ear pieces behind her ear.

Beth then reaches into a box of hangover cure potions in small vials and puts a handful in her left upper breast pocket, “I try. Now if you’d excuse me, I’m going to go see how the others are holding up.”

She opens the ramp to exit the ship and quickly turns her helmet on as she winces at the bright light of the sun.

Double Trouble follows her off the ship, “Until our paths cross again Captain.” They salute Beth with two fingers and go to leave the city.

Kanmore sighs and spots an obviously hungover Catra slowly walking towards the war room through a window.

* * *

Beth enters the palace and tosses Catra a vial, “Take this, I guarantee in five minutes you’ll be good as new.”

Catra downs the drug, “Thanks for this and for planning last night. I had a really good time.”

“Yeah I could tell. I don’t think I’ve seen you smile so much in the entire time I’ve known you.”

“That’s probably accurate. I don’t know…last night…it just felt like no time had passed. Like we were never on opposite sides of the war, like I never opened the portal, like none of my mistakes happened.” Catra chuckles, “And for a while there, even though we were in an overcrowded bar, it felt like we were the only two people there.”

Beth brings her hand to her chest, “Ah young love…”

Catra shoves the hand from Beth’s chest, “You’re like five years older than me.” Beth smiles at Catra cheekily.

The Magicat takes a deep breath, “Hey, I was thinking this morning...It wasn’t ok for me to pressure you into talking about Magda. I know it’s hard for you to talk or even think about her…”

Beth rests her hand on Catra’s shoulder, “Don’t feel bad Catra. Talking with you about her last night was…nice actually. And I should be able to talk about it with my friends.” Beth offers a closed mouth smile and raises her eyebrows.

“Aw you consider me a _friend_?”

“What do you think we are, just allies? Allies don’t help each other get laid Catra.”

“Oh _shut up_.” Catra continues walking and Kanmore joins her until they finally reach the war room.

* * *

Beth holds the door open for Catra who walks over to the table the rebellion is sitting around and notices that Adora has saved her a seat next to her. Catra beams as she sits down next to the blonde.

“Hey Adora!”

“Hey Catra! You look a better than I thought you would this morning…”

“Beth had a hangover cure, just kicked in.”

“I hope she has a spare for Glimmer...”

The two former Horde soldiers turn to their somehow still a little intoxicated queen who is rocking large sunglasses and a quilt from her bedroom. Beth begins to sit down next to Seahawk and Mermista when Catra whistles for her attention. Catra and Beth’s eyes meet and Beth follows Catra’s mismatched eyes towards their leader.

“Think Sparkles might need your cure there Captain.”

Beth slides a vial towards Glimmer who opens and downs the cure without hesitation.

“Thank you Kanmore.” Glimmer removes her sunglasses. “Bow do you mind catching everyone up while this potion works its magic?”

“It’s not magic, its medicine.”

“Medicine, _whatever._ Bow?”

Bow, somehow looking like he actually got a good night's rest stands up from his chair and turns on the war room table causing Etheria’s landscape to appear.

“One of the last remaining Horde troops was spotted on the border of the Whispering Woods and Bright Moon. Our defenses feel that an attack is imminent, unless we strike first.”

Entrapta stands and presses a button revealing her bots positions on Etheria, “Bow and I propose that today we rid Etheria of the Horde once and for all. Once my bots are in position we’ll go out to assist them.”

Beth sets her blaster on the table in front of her. “This is my fault, I shouldn’t have started that fight last night. The Horde must know we took the night off and that’s why they’re moving today.” She stands and picks up the blaster, putting its magazine into the grip of the weapon and makes sure the safety is on. “I volunteer to go to the front lines.” She looks at Glimmer who is about 75% cured of her hangover. The queen’s eyebrows raise in surprise at the captain’s boldness.

Adora leans under the table and pulls out a box full of the rebellion’s figures, “Thanks Beth, but that won’t be necessary.” Adora stands and takes out the figures and begins placing them on the table as she continues, “We already have a plan. You, Bow, and Glimmer will go to the outskirts of the Fright Zone while Catra and I head inside to drive the troops out of their home base. The rest of the rebellion will stay behind to defend Bright Moon should the Horde attack. Beth, would it be ok if Entrapta used your ship so she can quickly access her bots?”

“Of course, Trapta you can fly right?”

“Emily can! Spiff helped me program her when we were in Levitan.”

Adora smiles, “Perfect. Since there aren’t many Horde soldiers still on Etheria after Horde Prime’s death this assault should drive them out for good.”

Catra stands, “Well what are we waiting for?”

The table turns towards Glimmer who’s strength/soberness has returned. “Let’s end this.” She pounds her hand on the table.

“To the rebellion!” Kanmore calls out.

“To the rebellion!” The others echo.

* * *

Back on her ship, Beth unlocks a locker with her palm print and switches out her blaster for an automatic plasma rifle. She loads a magazine into it and turns the safety on. She then stuffs her pouch and vest with extra magazines. She attaches her knife to her upper right thigh and closes the locker.

Catra, Adora, Glimmer, Bow, Entrapta, and Emily board the ship. Everyone but Emily sits down at the conference table as the bot uses one of her wires to plug into the ship. The ship lifts into the air.

Beth takes the moment of peace to look around her at the allies and friends she has made. She smiles at Adora and Catra who are busy planning out the best plan of attack for the Fright Zone and chuckles as she sees Bow force a bottle of water into Glimmer’s hand whom despite the cure from earlier is still suffering from dehydration.

Catra notices the glaze going over Beth’s eyes, “Beth? You good?”

The captain comes out of her daze, “Yeah, all good. Just thinking about how lucky I am to have met you all.” Beth smiles warmly.

The ship takes off for the Fright Zone and Emily unplugs herself from the ship. The bot then rolls over and bumps into Kanmore twice. The captain unsure what to do pats the bot on the head. “Good job…Emily.” The bot beeps out a happy sounding response.

Emily then rolls back towards Entrapta who has sat herself down in the Captain’s chair. “We’ll be there in a minute. Bow, Glimmer, and Kanmore, you’re up first.”

The three stand from their seats and Beth opens the door to the ship. They look down at the fast moving terrain until Glimmer spots Horde forces moving outside of the Fright Zone towards Bright Moon.

“Just in time.” The teleporter takes Bow and Kanmore’s hands and Beth turns her helmet on. The pilot squeezes Glimmer’s hand anxious at the teleportation.

Glimmer squeezes back, “It’ll be over before you know it Beth.” Beth smiles under her helmet.

A flash of pink takes over the doorway as they teleport off the ship.

Entrapta turns back to Adora and Catra. “Where should I drop you two off?”

“The look out point.” Catra looks at Adora who nods. “That way we just have to work our way down.”

“Roger,” Entrapta turns back around and steers the ship towards the center of the Horde fortress. Through the clouds the high point of the barracks of the soldier training facility pokes through.

Adora transforms into She-ra and transforms her weapon into a rope. Catra takes out her own whip and the two carefully walk towards the open door.

Once they reach it they take their outside hand to steady themselves as they wait for the drop off point. Their inner hands holding their weapons brush against each other. She-ra links her pinky with Catra’s as the ship comes to a stop over the lookout point.

Catra takes a deep breath, “Ready?” She turns towards the warrior princess.

She-ra smiles, “Ready.”

The two jump off the ship.

-

Meanwhile Glimmer, Bow, and Kanmore finally make contact with the remaining Horde soldiers.

“There’s so many of them!” Bow yells out as he shoots two arrows towards the group.

“We must have caught up to them early, I didn’t see any other troops on our way here.” Glimmer replies.

“Then hopefully that means this is all of them. You two, flank me on the defensive. My rifle will take care of this.” Kanmore commands.

Bow and Glimmer follow Kanmore’s instructions. Bow pull 3 arrows from his quiver and places them into his bow’s sight, Glimmer powers up her fists and Beth turns the sights in her helmet on causing fifty glow sights to appear over every enemy soldier. She turns the safety off of her rifle and cocks it.

“Ok follow me.”

Kanmore starts to shoot her weapon, mowing down the first line of soldiers in front of her as Bow and Glimmer protect her from the soldiers coming at them through the brush. In between sending out her pink orb attack Glimmer manages to form a spell and casts it out in front of Beth, causing 10 soldiers to fall.

“Thanks your majesty.”

“No problem. You got them from here?”

“I should be fine, support Bow.”

Glimmer returns to her usual orb attack, this time dividing her attacks between her side and Bow’s.

As the last of the flanking soldiers fall Beth discharges the magazine and loads a second one in. “Glimmer! I need you to teleport me to the other side of the field.” Kanmore points towards a group of 4 soldiers loading their last remaining tank.

Glimmer nods and teleports them to a high clearing overlooking the tank. She charges the blaster and fires, blowing up the tank and killing the soldiers around it. The two dozen or so remaining soldiers turn around to see Beth running down the hill, loading her third magazine, having used up all the energy of her second in the attack.

Bow and Glimmer teleport to catch up but by the time they get there Kanmore is on her last clone. The pilot delivers a head shot as the last soldier falls.

She turns towards the Etherians, “Alright, lets head back. Catra and Adora will take care of the rest and we might need to support the others.”

She extends her hand towards Glimmer and Bow does the same. Glimmer takes them both and the trio are surrounded by a pink light until all that is left is the empty field littered with dead clone soldiers.

* * *

Back in the Fright Zone She-ra and Catra find themselves only outnumbered by about twenty or so clones. As they make their way through the maze of the place they both used to call home the duo find themselves surrounded by the Fright Zone’s last remaining soldiers who have flanked them on all sides in the old Horde training field in the middle of the base. About a dozen soldiers surround them on the ground while five or so take their positions from the second level vantage points around them.

Catra and She-ra look around them, trying to figure out their next move. Catra turns so the Magicat is back to back with the warrior princess.

“Got any bright ideas princess?”

The ground soldiers begin stepping closer.

“You know, I just might.”

She-ra transforms her sword into a shield and chucks it at the nearest guard as Catra pounces on the two closest to her. After taking them out Catra turns back to her ally who has retrieved the shield and has now turned her attention to the soldiers higher above them.

The blonde looks at Catra and motions upward with her shield. Catra nods in understanding and runs towards her. Just as they reach each other, She-ra gets under the shield as Catra jumps onto it. With a shove She-ra pushes Catra into the air towards the railing above them as the Magicat uses her back legs to ‘fly’ above the railing.

Catra rolls into her landing as she continues running towards the soldiers now on her level. Transforming her weapon into a staff, She-ra moves to attack the oncoming forces. Now with only ten more soldiers to worry about, the warrior princess smiles as they come charging at her. Like moths to a light the soldiers run into her and are taken out until the last one falls. As they do, She-ra looks up for any sign of Catra but there is no sight of the Magicat.

She begins frantically looking around the field until finally she spots Catra leaning against the doorway to the residence side of the Fright Zone.

“Took you long enough, come on let’s make sure the rest of this miserable place is clear.”

She-ra jogs over to Catra and the two continue walking.

* * *

The two continue walking in a comfortable silence until they find themselves outside of the room they once shared with the other cadets. They both stop and She-ra transforms back into Adora.

“Should we go in? For old times sake?” The blonde asks.

Catra takes a deep breath and enters in the code, opening the room. The two step inside.

Adora walks over towards their bunk as Catra stands awkwardly in the doorway. Adora sits on the side of her old bed and lays back.

“Yep, just as hard as I remember…” She looks back at Catra who is fixated on the wall by their bed.

Adora follows her gaze until her eyes lock on the doodle of the two of them they drew as toddlers. Adora notices the scratches over her face and sits up to run her hand over them.

“I’m sorry.”

They both turn towards the other at their shared apology. Catra walks over to join Adora on their bed. She rests her elbows on her knees as she sits down next to Adora.

Finally, Adora breaks the silence “I shouldn’t have left you.”

“You didn’t leave me Adora, I refused to go.”

“I should have dragged you kicking and screaming.”

“What good would that have done? I still would have been an ass about the situation.”

“Yeah, but at least we wouldn’t have been apart.” Adora reaches up and rubs the back of Catra’s ear causing the girl to hmm in satisfaction.

“Hey Adora?” The blonde turns at her name.

Catra leans towards her and breaks the tension filled space with a kiss. Adora steadies herself on the bed with her other hand as she uses the one behind Catra’s ear to bring the girl in closer. After a moment, Catra breaks their lips for air as Adora rests their foreheads together. They both let out a breath before Adora returns the favor, moving her hand to the back of Catra’s neck as she breathes into the kiss.

They slowly break apart again and still resting their foreheads together look into the others eyes before closing them in comfort once more.

* * *

Back in Bright Moon the rebellion waits in anticipation for Adora and Catra’s return in the war room.

“Bow and I should head to the Fright Zone to check in on them, it’s been too long.” Glimmer states.

“They’re fine, knowing Adora they probably just got lost on the way back through the Whispering Woods.” Mermista responds. “We should be celebrating that the Horde on Etheria is gone for good, not worrying about our strongest fighter.”

“Mermista’s right. We should have a party waiting for them when they get back! Not a room full of us worried about them.” Seahawk adds.

“Good idea Seahawk,” Kanmore agrees. “The rest of you invite the rebellion across Etheria to a ‘end of the war’ party here, tonight, at the palace. Glimmer, Bow, and I will teleport out to the Fright Zone to check on them in the meantime.”

“Check in on who?”

The rebels turn around at the voice to see Catra and Adora standing in the doorway, hands interlocked.

As Bow squeals in delight Glimmer stands up from her chair, “I knew it!”

Adora blushes and Kanmore gives Catra a thumbs up and a wink. The Magicat rolls her eyes and squeezes Adora’s hand.

“Glimmer are you _sure_ you can handle another party tonight?” Adora asks.

“Kanmore, you have more of that hangover cure right?” Beth tosses another vial towards the queen. “Yeah, I should be fine. Come on, we have a party to plan!”

The rebels leave the room. Once the room is cleared Beth turns on her helmet and walks over to the map controls on the table and unplugs a piece of her helmet. She presses a few buttons until a point-of-interest pops up in the Whispering Woods. Beth presses another button and a ding is heard. She pulls out the piece, plugs it back into her helmet and turns the helmet off once again.

* * *

“What do you mean you don’t know how to tie a tie?” Kanmore asks Catra, shocked at the confidence Catra has while wearing a untied suit as the two stand in Beth’s room on the _SC Liberator_.

“It’s part of the look!” Catra answers.

“ _Bull-fucking-shit._ ”

“OK fine. I got impatient the first time I tried and nearly shredded the bow tie while trying to figure it out. I thought a tie would be easier, but it appears I was wrong.”

“Now _that_ I believe.”

Catra rolls her eyes, “And are you going like that?” Catra points at the blood stained clothes Beth has been wearing all day.

“No! I just haven’t changed yet. I’m not a soldier like you, I needed a power nap.”

“Could have fooled me. From what Sparkles told me you were mowing down the Horde like a natural.”

Beth takes in a deep breath, “My automatic did most of the work. They were just clones anyway…” Beth takes off Magda’s blood stained vest. “So…are you going to tell me what all went _down_ in the Fright Zone today or what?”

Catra chuckles at the innuendo, “I won’t give away _all the details_. We fought the remaining soldiers, found ourselves in our old room, started talking, and I couldn’t help myself I guess so I kissed her. But that’s all you are getting out of me.”

Beth beams, “I’m really happy for you two.”

“It’s only possible because of you.”

“Surely you don’t really think that Catra.” Beth begins to wash the vest in her bedroom sink.

“Of course I do. You got me comfortable enough to even open up to Adora last night.”

“Yeah I meant to ask, what _did_ you two end up connecting on after all this time?”

“You.” Beth raises her eyebrows in surprise.

“Me?!”

“Yeah, just about your mission, our separate adventures with you across Primus…really just the part of our lives that you’ve been in.”

Besth takes out the washed vest and hangs it on a clothes line above the sink, “I have been told that I have an impact on people, but I never thought it meant this kind…”

“ _Shut up_. I mean it, and I know Adora agrees with me. We couldn’t have gotten together or hell even won the war on Etheria without you Beth.”

Beth turns towards the hybrid, “Catra. By the time I got here there were less than 100 clones on this planet and _Prime was dead_. Seahawk alone could have ended the war.”

Catra laughs at the joke. “That’s probably true. I guess I’m just trying to say that I’m glad you crashed on Etheria when you did.”

“Yeah me too. Here.” Beth approaches Catra and ties her black tie into a Hanover knot. “Thank the gods you didn’t wear a bow tie.”

“OK confession time: I _totally_ shredded that bow tie.”

“ _No…really?_ ” Beth finishes tying the knot, “Perfect, now you’re ready for your official debut as a couple. I’ll meet you there, gotta put on a suit of my own.” Beth goes into her bedroom closet and pulls out a dark gray suit with a black shirt and maroon tie and lays it out on her bed. She follows Catra to the ships door and watches the Magicat walk back into the palace.

Once Catra is out of sight Kanmore goes back inside her ship. She takes out her flask from her pouch and puts it in the kitchen cupboard. She then goes to her ship’s weapons locker and puts a device into her pouch before shutting the door. Opening the locker next door, she pulls a cloak over her shoulders and turns on her helmet. Pulling up the cloak’s hood she leaves the _SC Liberator_ and heads towards the Whispering Woods.

* * *

Using her helmet’s GPS system, Kanmore walks through the maze that is the Whispering Woods until she finally finds the location she is looking for, a small hut tucked away between two large trees. A stream runs next to the hut which has seen better days. Holes in the roof have been attempted to be patched up with large bay leaves, but the overall structure of the home seems sturdy enough to still be lived in. Beth takes out her blaster, turns the safety off, and slowly opens the door.

Her helmet’s night vision helps her find who she is looking for. A cloaked figure with long black hair sits at a table in the corner of the room pouring over a spell book. The figure looks up at Kanmore revealing the mask that hides her damaged face.

Kanmore finally speaks, “Shadow Weaver.” The sorceress closes the book as Kanmore sits at the table across from her.

“And who might you be?” Shadow Weaver asks.

“You won’t be around long enough for it to matter.” Kanmore states coldly. She places the blaster on the table in front of her.

“You’re here to kill me…on who’s orders?”

Kanmore continues to stare in silence through her helmet at the other woman.

“What? Can’t you answer an already ‘dead’ woman’s question?”

Kanmore responds with more silence.

“Very well.”

Suddenly the sorceress casts a freezing spell on Kanmore before she can reach her blaster. Shadow Weaver picks up the weapon and points it at Beth.

“Are you going to tell me now?”

Kanmore tries to respond by cannot move her mouth due to the spell.

“No? Alright then.”

Shadow Weaver fires the blaster.

*click*

Nothing.

In surprise, she drops her hold on the freezing spell freeing Kanmore. The captain takes out the object from her pouch, a projectile baton, and fires it clean into Shadow Weaver’s chest.

Volts of electricity shoot through the abuser, sending her off her chair and into the wall 5 feet behind the table. Slouched against the wall, Shadow Weaver attempts to dig out the disk as it continues to shock her to no avail.

Kanmore puts the blaster in her holster and loads another disk.

Kanmore fires the disk into Shadow Weaver’s upper left arm as the older woman manages to pull out the first disk.

“Who are you?! Why are you attacking me, an old woman?!”

“Don’t act all innocent Shadow Weaver. I know what you’ve done.” Kanmore loads another disk as the second disk continues to electrify the other woman.

“Are you with the rebellion? I heard the war was over, why attack me now?”

“It’s the only way I can make sure Catra, Adora, and countless others are safe from you once I leave.” She fires a third disk into Shadow Weaver’s right thigh and loads her last disk.

The former second-in-command of the Horde chuckles under her breath. “Of _course_ this is about them. I made them into the soldiers they are today! The war wouldn’t have been won without my help!”

“That’s enough!” Kanmore fires right into Shadow Weaver’s neck, knocking off the mask and revealing the face underneath. Kanmore drops the empty baton in surprise.

Shadow Weaver claws at her throat, trying and failing to take out the disk as it fries her neck. Kanmore stands over her, watching as she struggles to free herself from the shock.

Finally, the disk is removed, roughly. Where the disk sat a layer of skin is peeled off, causing her neck to bleed. Shadow Weaver slows the blood by covering her wound as she continues to speak.

“Who sent you? I _need_ to know. Was it Micah? I can’t see him sending an assassin for me... And surely no one would hurt an aging woman like me for _Catra_.”

Kanmore smiles under her helmet as she squats down to look the dying woman in the eyes. “I’m not an assassin,” Beth retracks her helmet and the captain and sorceress look at each other directly at last. “I just kill the people I know the universe would be a better place without.”

Kanmore stands again and loads a clip into her blaster.

“The thing about weapons from mysterious lands is you should really know how they work before you use them.”

Beth aims and fires, delivering a headshot directly in-between Shadow Weaver’s eyes. She picks up the mask, places it into her pouch and leaves.

* * *

An hour later Glimmer teleports into the _SC Liberator’s_ kitchen.

“Captain? You coming or what?”

“In here.”

Glimmer follows the voice as Beth, now wearing a suit and her usual braided hair in a half up braid allowing her navy hair to flow freely, points to her pouch on her dresser.

“It’s in my pouch.” Beth continues.

“You already took care of…it?”

“Of course I did your majesty. It needed to be taken care of.”

Glimmer takes out the mask and looks at it. She returns her gaze to Beth.

“Are you sure I can’t talk you into any kind of payment?”

Beth locks eyes with Glimmer. “Glimmer, I was going to kill her before you asked me to. The only thing that has changed is I gave you her mask. Payment is not needed.” Beth straightens her tie as the two leave the room. “Make sure to put that in a place Catra and Adora will never find it. I don’t want them to know it was me. I’ll see you at the party.”

And with that Beth leaves her ship, Cerba in tow leaving Glimmer on the ramp leading into the ship in surprise at Beth frankness about the situation.

The queen teleports away.


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra, Adora, and Beth hunt down the final general in Beth’s home region, Terra. The rebellion rebuilds.

“Pleasure to finally be able to use your services Captain.”

The king of Bright Moon and Kanmore shake hands as the latter places the last of the spell books onto a cart.

“Happy to help your majesty,” Beth tips her head in respect as the king casts a mobility spell on the cart and enters the castle. As he nears the building Adora holds the door open for him as Catra slinks past and jogs over to the ship’s ramp.

“So this is the real reason you we barely at last night’s festivities.” The Magicat raises an eyebrow.

Kanmore holds up her hands in defeat, “You got me. And how can I help _you_ ladies today?”

Adora joins them on the ramp, “Actually we’re here to see if we can help you.”

“Me?” Beth points to herself.

“Well there _is_ still a general out there so the war isn’t over. And She-ra fights until the battle is won!” Adora turns her bracer into the sword and raises it.

“ _My hero_.” Catra purrs as Kanmore rolls her eyes.

“You two are gross,” Beth turns and the two Etherians follow her into the ship.

“Annoyed with us already huh?” Catra chuckles.

“I’m just teasing. I think it’s a pretty beautiful thing that you two have gotten together after everything you’ve been through if I’m being honest. Gives us single folk hope.”

“ _Now_ who’s being gross?” Catra quips. The three laugh as they move to sit around the conference table.

“So, where’s the target Cap?” Adora asks.

Beth sighs, “Terra, my home region. Which is the main reason I’ve been putting him off for so long.”

Adora and Catra look at each other a moment before both reaching out for Beth’s hands.

“Beth, you’re not doing this alone anymore. You helped us,” Adora turns towards Catra and smiles, “It’s time we help you.”

Beth smiles warmly at the two women and gently squeezes their hands before standing to pilot the ship.

“Next stop, home.”

* * *

The _SC Liberator_ lands in a dense forest outside of the walls around the Terra base. A brown and cold land, the region’s natural forest has long been taken over by sleek white Horde buildings. In the region’s largest valley is the largest Horde clone base but due to Beth’s actions, like the rest of the Horde structures across Primus, its defenses are low.

Overlooking the valley in between two mountains sits a small Horde run village and on the farthest side sits the forest Kanmore has chosen to land her ship.

The three outsiders exit the ship and make their way into the village with Kanmore taking the lead, once again using her helmet’s navigation system.

“So this is Horde Prime’s version of the Fright Zone…” Catra comments.

“Essentially. All first borns report here once they turn five and usually get shipped off to their assignments by fifteen.” Beth answers.

“And if they don’t?” Adora asks.

“Even though there’s more than enough recruits through the first born program, if you don’t report here your entire family is taken out.” Beth lets out a shakey breath, “That’s my father’s assignment which is why I grew up here.”

Adora and Catra’s eyes grow at the information as they pass through the entrance of the small village. What Terra calls a village, others would call three blocks of taverns with a hostel in the center.

“How did you get out of joining the Horde since your family comes from them?” Catra asks.

“By wanting to be a pilot. Since I was a second born I had more options. When I turned five instead of being shipped off to the barracks, I had the option of reporting to the Horde or continuing my education. I graduated with a specialization in aviation and went to flight school. _Only then_ did I tell my parents that I was going to go back to school for journalism and not ‘finally’ join the Horde.”

“I assume they didn’t take that very well.” Adora comments.

“No, they didn’t.” Beth responds as they pass an alleyway.

Suddenly a cloaked figure wearing the same Horde helmet as Beth’s grabs her and pulls her into the alley. Shocked Catra and Adora follow the duo into the darkness.

“For the honor of Grayskull!”

* * *

Meanwhile back on Etheria, Glimmer and Bow assist Perfuma and Scorpia on handing out aid to a recently freed village. Scorpia picks up five large boxes and Glimmer teleports them to the center of the village as Bow and Perfuma continue walking into it.

“You know, after all the times I’ve fought beside her, I don’t think I’ll _ever_ get used to Glimmer’s powers.” Perfuma admits.

“Yeah it never really goes away, especially with someone like Glimmer using them.” The archer and flower princess laugh.

“So, how are you and Scorpia doing?” Bow asks.

“Good! Still trying to figure out where we’re going to call home now that the war is over. Plumeria and the Fright Zone need leaders now more than ever that they are free. I want to ask her if she’d be ok with us moving the Black Garnet but…I don’t know how.”

“It’s a big ask.”

“That’s putting it lightly.”

The two finally catch up with Glimmer and Scorpia. Scorpia hands a goat hybrid one of the boxes as a line forms behind them.

“Do you want me to float the idea past her for you?” Bow asks before they reach the other duo.

“You would do that for me?”

“Of course Perfuma.” Bow touches her gently on the back as they join the others.

“There you guys are!” Scorpia exclaims as she hands a particularly heavy box to a villager who falls back at the weight.

“Took you long enough.” Glimmer teases.

“I’m not even going to touch that dig,” Bow responds. “How’s it going so far?”

“Good! There aren’t any casualties here for once, so we should be out of here and heading back home in no time!” Scorpia beams.

“Back to Bright Moon?” Bow asks.

Scorpia and Perfuma look at one another before Scorpia finally speaks.

“I was actually thinking Plumeria…”

“You were?!” Perfuma’s eyes grow in surprise.

“Well sure. I don’t have a group of people to lead like you do.” Scorpia smiles at her girlfriend. “We can figure out how to safely move the Black Garnet to Plumeria and build a home for us there, if that’s what you want…” A blush joins the smile on her face.

Perfuma’s eyes begin to tear up, “Of course it’s what I want.” She runs and jumps into the hybrid’s claws. As her hands go around Scorpia’s neck she forms a daisy flower crown on Scorpia’s head. They kiss.

* * *

“So it is you!” The stranger turns off his helmet. “You’re the one killing generals!” He slaps the pocket with ‘Kanmore’ on it with the back of his hand.

“John?!” Beth’s eyes grow under her helmet in surprise as Catra and She-ra continue standing on the defensive, unsure of what to do. John turns and laughs at the sight of She-ra.

“Of course! _Only you would be the one to find She-ra in all of this._ ” John turns Beth’s helmet off so he can look his sister in the eyes.

“How’d you figure out it was me?” Beth pushes her brother off of her as She-ra transforms back into Adora and Catra retracts her claws.

“I heard someone by the name of Kanmore was behind killing the generals which I thought was odd since I vividly remember me hand delivering Magda’s vest to you after she died.”

“Beth who is this?” Adora asks.

“Her brother,” John turns toward Adora briefly before turning back towards his sister.

“Well now that you’ve confirmed it’s me, what are you going to do about it?” Beth questions.

“Nothing. Its over. You won.” John backs off of Beth almost in defeat.

“Terra’s general is still alive, we haven’t won yet.”

“Prime is dead, I’m guessing miraculously by your hand,” Adora and Beth’s eyes quickly meet as John continues. “The Horde is over!”

Beth looks at John’s neatly pressed major uniform, “Then why do you still wear your uniform?”

“It’s the only life I’ve and countless others have ever known. It’s hard to give up.” John takes Beth’s hand. “Come home Beth. Mom and Dad haven’t seen you in years and now your back in Terra and won’t see them?”

“They don’t have a daughter remember?”

“He didn’t mean that.”

“Yeah he did, and you and Mom are too loyal or whatever to stand up to him. Good bye John. Come on you two, let’s finish this.”

Catra and Adora follow Beth out of the alleyway leaving John watching after them.

* * *

Once again, the rebels find themselves in a near empty Horde strong hold. Beth uses her helmet’s wiring to tap into the outside door of the main building. Once open Beth turns towards Adora.

“Ready when you are princess.”

“Oh right…For the honor of Grayskull!”

Adora transforms into She-ra and joins Beth in following their faster companion through the main training yard only to find it empty.

They continue running on the defensive to the heart of the base until they finally reach a stairwell leading to the main tower of the building where the general lays in wait. Adora whips open the door and begins to run up when Beth pulls her back down.

“Whoa there, I’ve got it from here. I don’t like the looks of this place, it was too easy to reach the general’s tower. I need you two to guard this stairwell, I don’t want to be caught off guard again.”

Beth tugs at the collar of her shirt, briefly showing on of her scars.

“Ok,” Catra nods at Beth in understanding. “We’ve got your back.” She moves to put an arm around Adora but forgets she’s in her She-ra form and settles for putting an arm around her waist.

“Thank you both. I’ll see you on the other side.” With that Beth two finger salutes the couple and turns to begin running up the stairs.

* * *

As she rounds the tenth flight of stairs Beth looks up to see twenty or so still in front of her. She lets out a pant as she notices clone soldiers begin to descend from the top.

“Fucking _perfect_.”

She continues running up the stairs and begins to shoot at the soldiers, hitting only three of them before the group makes contact with her.

* * *

Thirteen flights below Catra and She-ra lean against the wall leading into the stairwell, causally keeping an eye out for incoming soldiers.

“So…what are we going to do after all of this?” She-ra asks.

“I don’t know _all mighty She-ra_. What should we do?”

“I’m asking as Adora, Catra.”

“I know, just because we’re together now doesn’t mean I won’t tease you.” Catra looks up at her girlfriend.”

“Yeah I’ve noticed.” She-ra leans down to kiss Catra on the forehead. The Magicat responds by pulling down She-ra’s collar so she can return the favor, this time on the lips.

* * *

In too close of a range to fire her gun without hurting herself Beth smashes the weapon against the clone closest to her as the one behind him jumps over his brother to punch Beth in the neck. Coughing at the attack Beth drops her gun and rips the short sword out of the clones hand, slashing the sword against his chest as she does so. She pushes the clone who has been smashed in the face off of her and continues running up the stairs.

* * *

“Catra!” She-ra breaks the kiss. “We’re supposed to be watching Beth’s back!”

“No one’s here…relax…” She-ra rolls her eyes as she leans down to kiss Catra again.

Suddenly, Beth’s gun hits the ground behind them. The two whip around and finally hear Beth’s struggles fifteen flights above. They run up the stairs.

* * *

Beth kicks another clone off of her down the stairs and turns to slash an advancing one but the other clone reaches her first. He knowingly switches off her helmet and headbutts her, breaking her nose.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Seeing red, Beth returns the favor and slashes his neck. Gasping for air she continues running up three more flights where she meets the last clone standing in her way.

The clone, armed with a bowie knife lunges at her. Too out of breath to completely avoid the attack Beth jumps to the side. The clone quickly slashes up and nicks her right above her right eyebrow. Blood starts to pool her vision as she stabs the short sword into his chest.

Yanking it out of his chest, she sends his body down the stairs to join the others before barreling into the general’s room.

* * *

Still only half way up, She-ra and Catra remark at the bodies lying around them.

“Gods…” Catra manages to say in between breaths.

She-ra looks up to see Beth slam the door behind her. “She made it. Come on.”

They continue to ascend.

* * *

The general sits in his chair behind a large metal desk. He rises from it upon seeing Kanmore enter.

“At last we meet Captain. I’ve been expecting you.” He takes out a blaster from under his cape and shoots.

Kanmore ducks out of the way and clears it. She then throws the short sword, the weapon hitting him square in the chest. The blaster drops from his hand and Kanmore closes the distance between them. She rips out the blade and the two, now covered in blood pant for a moment.

The general lets out a bloodied laugh, “Who even are you? You weren’t one of ours, I can tell that from your fighting style alone you brute.” He splits blood onto the pilot at the last word.

“Just one of the Horde’s pissed off subjects.” She slams the weapon into his chest with a pained grunt and the last Horde general lets out one last weak breath. “Well, not anymore.”

She leaves the sword in his chest and sits back on her knees. Beth looks at the mangled body in front of her, before moving towards her own arms covered in blood.

Beth lets out a shaky breath before bursting into tears, covering the wounded side of her face in the blood falling from the cut above her eyebrow. The captain makes no attempt to hide her emotions until she hears the door open behind her. She quickly stands and instinctively wipes her broken nose letting out a pained groan as She-ra and Catra enter.

As they do, She-ra notices the dead general on the ground and transforms back into Adora.

“Beth!” The blonde yells out at the sight of the pilot. Beth quickly tries to wipe away the remaining tears as the two Etherians pull her into a hug.

“It’s ok, we’re here.” Adora comforts her as Catra notices Beth’s facial injuries.

“Oh gods, Beth…” Catra reaches up at the taller woman and wipes away the blood stream coming from her eyebrow.

“You should see the other guys,” Beth quips and attempts to smile before her busted nose prevents her from it.

“Come on, lets head back to the _Liberator,_ ” Adora instructs as the three move to leave the building.

* * *

**A week later**

Beth, nose still bandaged and the wound above her eyebrow already becoming a scar, walks into Entrapta’s lab with the last of her ‘LIBERATOR SHIT’ boxes. She puts the box in the pile Entrapta has already formed in the corner of her lab.

“Where’s the clone you had around here?”

“You mean ‘Hordak?’ He was just a horde clone I uploaded Hordak’s memories into, they don’t last for more than a month without a command from Horde Prime.” Entrapta continues working on her latest invention.

“Oh…I’m sorry then for your…loss?”

“No worries, he wasn’t the real thing. I knew it was only temporary. Plus Emily’s a _much_ better lab partner.” The bot plugged into the invention beeps in agreement.

“Alright well, _Lib_ is docked in the courtyard, she’s all yours ‘Trapta.”

“Oh _goodie!_ Well a deals a deal.” The other pigtail moves towards Kanmore and drops a set of keys in her hand. “Most in-tact speeder we got, with a few added features customized by yours truly.”

“Thank you Entrapta. I’ll see you soon.” Beth runs her other hand through the purple strands as she leaves the lab.

As she rounds the corner she runs into Glimmer and Bow.

“Captain, good luck with your next mission, whatever it may be!” Bow embraces Beth who offers two firm pats on the back in return.

Bow lets go and Kanmore extends a hand to Glimmer.

“Glimmer, it’s been an honor to fight alongside you and Etheria. Let’s hope we never have to again.”

The queen takes Beth’s hand and places her opposite hand on the pilot’s shoulder.

“Etheria and I thank you for everything you have done to end the war.” She smiles knowingly, “And to being an ally on and off the battle field.”

They shake hands and Beth continues walking down the hallway.

Suddenly a flower appears in her hair and Beth grins as Cerba runs around the corner. She kneels down to rub the dog’s stomach as Frosta, Perfuma, and Scorpia round the corner.

“Hey boy! Frosta fill you up with enough treats for our flight?”

“Plenty!” Cerba runs back over to Frosta for one last pet. “How long will you guys be gone again?”

“Don’t know Frosta. But it won’t be forever, I promise. And we’ll visit when we can.” Beth’s gaze lifts to Scorpia and Perfuma. “How’d the move go you two?”

“The Black Garnet and I have found a new home in Plumeria and we couldn’t be happier.” Scorpia beams as she lifts up Beth in a crushing hug. “Thank you again for helping us move it.”

“Of course Scorpia.” Beth attempts and fails at returning a crushing hug to the hybrid. “Finally got to see the horror that is the Fright Zone. No offense.”

“None taken, Plumeria is my home now.” Scorpia leaves the hug and places a claw around Perfuma.

“I’ll miss you Beth.” Perfuma offers a much lighter hug than her girlfriend. “Thank you for all your help, we’re lucky you crashed here when you did.”

“Perfuma we’ve been over this, I _landed_. I was able to take off again after all.” Beth raises her scarred eyebrow.

“If you insist Captain.” The trio leave as Beth and Cerba leave the castle to the ship yard of Brightmoon where Kanmore’s new ride waits.

As she walks closer she notices Mermista, Seahawk, and Adora leaning against the side of the speeder.

“ _Captain!_ ” Seahawk calls out, “A fine new ship you have here!” Cerba runs ahead and Adora kneels down to pet him.

“Thanks Captain, this is all Entrapta’s work.” Kanmore looks up at her new ride.

“Yeah I can tell.” Mermista, arms crossed focuses her gaze at the bright green and purple wiring on the outside of the dark gray ship.

“Where will you go?” Seahawk asks.

“I’m thinking the region the three of us visited on our mission, the Guardian Sea. I don’t know…I’ve lived near a forest and in a city, now I guess it’s time for me to live by the ocean.”

“What will you do?” Adora asks.

“For the first time in my life…I have no idea. It’s very exciting I must admit.”

“Well Mermista and I are very happy for you. And I bet Adora is too.” The captains hug as Mermista pats Beth on the back.

“Have a safe flight.” Mermista waves as the two leave Adora, Cerba and Beth next to the ship alone.

“She still won’t talk to me huh?” Beth asks, already knowing the answer.

“I tried but this whole relationship thing is so new…” Adora begins to explain.

“Adora. I don’t want to be why you and Catra are fighting. I should do what I should have done two days ago when I announced I was leaving and talk to her myself. Where is she?”

Adora points to Catra’s Brightmoon vantage point as Beth sighs.

“Do you mind watching Cerba for me?” Adora nods and watches as Beth reaches into her ship for her pouch, attaches it to her hip, and leaves.

* * *

Catra, knees to her chest, gazes out at the rising morning sun over Etheria. From the corner of her yellow eye she sees a flash of pink and then another flash of pink. She groans.

“What do you want Beth?”

“I want to talk to you Catra. I hate that you’re mad at me.” Beth walks over to where the Magicat is sitting. “Can I sit down?”

“I won’t stop you,” Catra brings her knees closer to her torso.

“Catra. It’s important to me that you know _I’m not leaving you_.” Beth stares into Catra’s eyes as the other woman continues looking straight ahead. “The Guardian Sea is only 15 minutes away.”

“Salineas is closer.”

“I…I need time to find myself, by myself. I can’t explain it, but for you I’ll try.” Catra finally turns to face the pilot as she continues. “My entire _life_ I’ve had a plan on what to do. Get good enough grades for a specialization in aviation, graduate flight school, graduate journalism school, become a reporter. And then Magda died and my plan became to get revenge. I was _consumed by it_. By my anger, by my regret for not stopping Magda from going on that mission, everything. But when I killed Terra’s general? There was no next plan, there still isn’t exactly a plan. The only thing I have planned is to visit Etheria, to visit _you_ as much as possible because somehow in all of this you became my friend.”

Catra smiles slightly as Beth continues.

“On my mission for revenge, when I thought that even if I pulled it off it wouldn’t matter _you_ Catra proved me wrong. You and Adora showed me that humanity, as fucked up as the Horde made it for so long, still has hope, still has _love_. That’s something that I lost during my time alone these past few years. But I’m not going to let myself lose it again.”

Beth reaches into her pouch and pulls out two red clip on communicators.

“These are the communicators Magda and I used whenever she was away so we could always talk to each other if we needed to.” She hands one to Catra who accepts the gift. “This way I’m only a button away if you need me.”

“Or if you need me,” Catra finishes the sentence.

“Or if I need you.” Beth nods.

Catra embraces Beth, squeezing the pilot briefly before separating them.

“Well, I guess you should get going. Sparkles! I know you’re listening!” Glimmer appears behind the duo and outstretches her hands to them.

“ _Finally you two have made up._ ” Catra rolls her eyes as they are teleported away.

* * *

Kanmore straps Cerba behind her in the speedster before strapping herself in. She pulls down the canopy on top of the cockpit and waves at Adora and Catra who stand arm in arm next to the ship.

As she takes off a tear falls off of Beth’s cheek.

* * *

Beth parks the jet next to the decaying She-ra temple Perfuma, Adora, and her explored weeks prior. Slipping through the main door she makes her way to the residence area on the left side of the temple.

After some heavy pushing, she gets the rotted door to the living quarters open and Cerba bounds inside. The dog circles the area next to the bed in the corner before finally laying down to sleep. Beth sets down the jet’s keys, dusts off the bed, and fluffs the pillows, causing dust to fill the room. She coughs and opens the door wider to clear the air.

* * *

As the sun shows that it’s midday, Beth, now wearing a washed out trucker jean jacket and her flight academy baseball hat, carries a wooden box to the side of the temple overlooking the sea.

Kneeling down into the soft dirt, Beth uses her hands to dig a hole. Once the hole is big enough, she sets the box inside, nestling it snuggly into the hole.

Taking off the top of the box to look at what’s inside once again, Beth looks at the cut up vest, KANMORE proudly folded to be on top of the vest pile, and the helmet’s ear pieces. She lets out a long breath and unties her holster, blaster included, from her waist. She then places it on top of the pile of memories.

As she does, the communicator pinned to her jacket buzzes. Beth smiles as she accepts the transmission.

“Hey Beth.”


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years since Etheria finally found peace, the alliance and their allies have settled into their new lives. That is, everyone except Beth.

Beth wakes up to her alarm and rolls over to turn it off. The room she has made for herself in the She-ra temple is pitch black with the only light being the flashing time on Beth’s communicator: 2:30.

Beth sits up in the bed and swings her feet over onto the floor. She slaps her face 2 times with her hands in an effort to wake herself up as she stands from the bed. Cerba, still sleeping in the opposite corner of the room is the only noise heard as Beth throws on a gray v-neck over her sports bra and pulls up her black jeans.

She goes to the cupboard above Cerba and pulls out his dog food, placing the dog’s breakfast in his bowl next to him. She puts the dog food away.

Beth then goes to her desk next to her bed where her jacket and hat hang on her chair. She pulls on her trucker jean jacket and black baseball cap and shuts the door behind her.

* * *

Walking down the hill that overlooks a small dock where her fishing boat sits, Beth presses a button on her communicator and waits a moment before a voice appears on the other end.

“Good morning.”

“Good evening Catra. Anything to report?”

“Nothing substantial. Adora and I are heading to Levitan tomorrow for a She-ra event.”

“Oh you just _love those_.”

“Yeah well I’m the one who married She-ra in the first place, it came with some negatives.”

“Like press events and Adora’s cooking?”

“It’s funny you think my wife can cook.”

“Cereal is cooking!”  
“It’s _so not_.”

The two laugh.

“Oh Beth! Someone wants to say hi,” Catra moves the communicator and pins it to another person.

Adora’s voice comes through the speaker, “Beth! How are you?”

“Doing pretty well. Say, can you come watch the kids tomorrow? Or I guess for you later today?”

“Of course, I’ll be there by breakfast your time.”

“Perfect, they will be excited to see you, it’s been too long.”

“It always is Adora, see you tomorrow.”

Beth turns off the communicator and continues walks towards the shore.

* * *

Now on the shores of the Guardian Sea, Beth pulls her row boat onto the calm water. She hops in and rows the boat over to a small cove covered by two fallen trees.

She drops anchor and pulls out her net. She then casts the net into the dark water, weighing it down with small weights in the center of the net, while medium sizes buoys hold the edges of the net about five feet below the water.

Net casted, Beth sits back in the chair in the middle of the ship and takes out her notepad. She takes out a pen and looks up at the starry sky. Beth switches on the light on the communicator attached to her front jacket pocket. She begins to write.

* * *

6 hours later, Beth puts away her notepad and looks over the side of the boat. The sun, still only slightly above the horizon offers a perfect light to look into her net. Seeing a dozen or so fish in the net, Beth pulls on the rim of the net, causing it to close. She then takes off her jacket for more mobility as she pulls the net up from below the water.

Her scars peak out on her arm as she uses the muscles she has built up over the past five years to pull the net over.

Once the net is over the side, she tucks it into the front of the boat before moving back to the back of the ship to balance out the weight. She puts the oars back into their sockets and rows back to shore.

* * *

The sun, now clearly in the morning sky, beats down on Beth as she delivers her fish of the day to a fish monger. The lavender lizard man pays her and she walks back to the temple.

* * *

As she approaches her home for the past five years, she spots an elderly goat man outside of the main door to the temple.

“Apologies Mayor, caught more fish this morning than I was planning on. I’ll be out of here within the hour, just need to finish packing.” Beth explains.

“No worries Captain. The more fish on the market the better. I just wanted to finalize some of the paper work for your work at the temple these few years.”

“Paper work?”

“Well of course, you alone have rebuilt this temple which has led to new visitors visiting our village. You must get some compensation for all your hard work…”

“Sir, we’ve been over this. Use the money you want to give me to continue to keep up this place so future generations can learn about She-ra. That’s all I really want out of all of this.”

“She means a lot to you doesn’t she?”

“Why wouldn’t she? She saved the universe.” Beth unlocks the door to the temple and hands the mayor the key. “Come back in an hour to lock this place up behind me.” She then closes the door and heads inside.

* * *

On Etheria, Adora makes breakfast in the kitchen of the home Catra, her, and their twins share in the Whispering Woods. She pours cereal into two bowls and sets them on the kitchen table. She then places a bottle of milk in the center.

“Babe! Come here, breakfast!” She calls out.

“Working on it!”

Catra, her son Mars under one arm and her daughter Nira on her opposite shoulder, walks into the kitchen. At the sight of breakfast on the table, the two Magikits push off their mother and sit down and begin to pour milk into the bowls.

Mars, a tabby like Catra, scarfs down the cereal while his sister Nira, blonde like Adora but with her other mother’s mismatched eyes, slowly eats, still half asleep.

Suddenly someone knocks on the front door. Adora moves to walk towards it but the knocker has already opened the door.

“Hey gang!”

The kits run towards Beth who quickly drops her bag and lifts her hands above her head as high as they will go. The twins run up her body and tie their race at the top. Beth belly laughs and brings her arms down to cradle the two in a tight hug.

“Beth!” Catra and Adora walk to greet their friend. Beth sets the twins down and hugs their parents.

“Miss me much? It’s been what a month?” Beth teases as she lets go of her and Catra’s hug.

“It’s always too long.” Adora softly smiles before noticing Beth’s bag on the floor. “So what do you have planned today?” She gently kicks the bag.

“Thought we could take a trip to Mystacor. Glimmer and Bow will be there for the queen’s speech so we can relax and unwind by the sky shore after. Where about you two heading?”

“Levitan actually. They finished reconstructing the She-ra temple unearthed there six months ago and want her for the opening ceremony.” Adora answers.

“ _The mighty She-ra._ ” Catra mocks as Adora lovingly elbows her in the side.

“The mighty She-ra!” The kits repeat and show off their (lack of ) muscles.

Beth chuckles, “Well, you two better get going, wouldn’t want She-ra to miss her ceremony, come on you two,” She picks up the bag and the two kits, putting each on her shoulder as the three leave the home.

* * *

“Thank you for your time.” The queen of Brightmoon bows at the crowd who return the gesture. Glimmer walks off of the stage and waves at Beth, Mars, and Nira who stand in the back of the crowd in a field outside of the sorcerers academy.

Bow joins her as she makes her way through the crowd, ever so often shaking a subject’s hand until the duo finally reach the other group. Beth reaches out to shake Glimmer’s hand and the queen firmly grips it.

“I’m glad you were able to find time for us in your busy schedule your grace.” The group begins to walk down the hill towards the beach.

“Of course, I always have time for my favorite niece and nephew.”

“What about your favorite Captain?” Kanmore raises an eyebrow.

“Oh…is Seahawk here?”

Beth and Bow’s mouths hang open in shock at the queen’s quick response. The group begins to walk down the stairs to the beach, away from everyone else.

“I missed you too Glimmer.”

* * *

Towels laid out, Bow, Nira, and Mars play in the clouds of the beach while Glimmer and Beth lay out nearby. Beth’s jacket is folded under her head.

“You’re serious?” The queen asks.

“I am…its time. The temple has been left in good hands. I did what I came to do in the Guardian Sea, there isn’t anything there for me anymore.” Beth offers a half smile.

“I will say your time away has been _very_ good to you.” Glimmer raises an eyebrow at Beth’s muscles.

“Who knew cutting back on booze and getting a unstationary job was good for your health?”

Glimmer snorts, “So, when can you move in?”

“All my stuff is on my speeder. So really the question is how quickly can you find me a place?”

“Me?!”

“Look I know you don’t deal in real estate Glim but can’t a gal get a ‘I helped destroy the Horde’ discount?”

Glimmer pauses for a moment at the question being asked before a light goes off in her head. She sits up from her towel and Beth repeats the action.

“I’ll do you one better. Become a reporter here, or at least a historian. We need someone with your understanding of the larger universe here. If you do that, I’ll find you a place you can live in for free.”

Beth perks up at the offer, “You’ve got yourself a deal.” She looks over at the playing trio. “Race you to one of the kits?”

“You _do_ know I can teleport right?”

“How do I always forget that…”

Glimmer teleports to Mars and tosses him into the air. Beth stands and runs over to the group and catches him.

* * *

Meanwhile in Levitan, She-ra greets people in the same square Kanmore killed the general in five years earlier.

Catra leans against a lamp post on the edge of the square, watching her wife shake hands with the civilians. She smiles as a elvish woman hands She-ra her baby and She-ra takes it, unsure of what to do. The Magicat chuckles under her breath as the blonde pats the baby on the head and gives it back to its mother.

She then looks above the square at the restored _Levitan Journal_. Memories of her first adventure with Beth flood her thoughts. Her brows narrow as the memory of Kanmore getting shot is uncovered. She shakes her head to get out of the daze and looks up to see She-ra approaching her as the crowd disperses.

“ _Aww_ is it over already?”

“No, but I have more important things to attend to than the after party.” She-ra raises an eyebrow as she transforms back into Adora and kisses her wife tenderly. Catra smiles into the kiss.

“Is that so?”

“Well that and I didn’t really feel like doing party tricks all night.”

Catra shoves her off playfully, “Such a romantic.”

The two hold hands as they leave for Mara’s, now Adora’s, ship.

* * *

Glimmer and Beth finish setting the table as Adora and Catra arrive home. The twins run up to their mothers, excited to tell them about their day.

“Welcome home you two!” Glimmer exclaims as she folds the last of the napkins and places it under a fork.

“Sparkles? Setting the table in my house? _I must be hallucinating_.” Catra smirks as the queen rolls her eyes.

“…and then she threw me _way_ high into the air like this Mama!” Mars jumps as high as he can, a couple inches off the ground, as he tells his story.

Adora smiles at the storyteller, “But not as high as Mama can right?” She picks up the kit and places him on her hip as they walk over to the table.

Catra hangs up her backpack and takes out the tablet from it, “Beth! I’ve got pictures!”

She hands the tablet to the pilot who eagerly scrolls through the photos.

“Wow, they built it up even better than it was before…Thanks Catra.”

“You should see it for yourself, they rebuilt _The Journal_ too.” Catra offers a small smile.

“Funny you should mention that. I actually accepted a job today.” Beth notices Glimmer smile out of the corner of her eye.

“Really what?” Adora asks.

“Really where?” Catra asks.

“It’s the head galactic researcher for her majesty’s court…here on Etheria.” The blonde and brunette beam at the news and move to hug Beth. As they part Niva, standing at their feet looks up at Beth.

“Does this mean you’re staying forever Beth?”

“Yeah Niva it does. Its time I call Etheria my home.”

“Dinner’s ready!” Bow calls out from the kitchen and the group sits around the table to eat.

* * *

Hours later Catra and Beth sit on the house’s back porch as Adora sits down next to her wife and hands them both a beer.

“Well I for one would like to formally toast to Beth _finally_ moving to Etheria.” Adora clinks her bottle against the other two. “Where do you think you’ll move to?”

“I’m thinking the Whispering Woods, it’s a beautiful region, not too long of a commute and Glimmer says there is land available nearby Bow’s dads place which would be perfect.”

“Do you think you’ll be happy as a researcher? You’ve had so many other, more exciting jobs…well except for your last one.” Catra teases.

“Hey don’t knock on my old occupation! Me catching fish every day for five years is the reason I was able to restore your wife’s temple!”

“I know I’ve said this before, but thank you for doing that Beth. Really. It means a lot.” Adora smiles.

“And I’ve said countless times before, of course Adora. I know how important it is to you that Mara’s memory lives on.” Beth takes a sip from her beer. “But to answer your question Catra, yes. I do think I’ll like being a researcher here. There’s _so much_ about Etheria that was lost in the war. I’m excited to have the opportunity to rediscover it.” She looks up at the stars. “Being a reporter on Primus during the war…I saw countless records destroyed. People’s history lost to time and to fire…I know that happened here too.”

Catra places a hand on Beth’s shoulder as she continues.

“When I was living in the Guardian Sea, for the first few months all I could think about was how much destruction I created just to end the war.”

“Which you did Beth. And if anything that led to _less_ destruction.” Adora points out.

“Oh I know. I came to that understanding around month four. That’s when I really started picking up speed with the reconstruction of the temple. I thought, ‘now that I’ve helped give my people their freedom, I need to create a place for them to celebrate that.’ And five years later, here we are.”

Beth tips up her cap and scratches her forehead, “And then about a week ago I thought to myself, it was time to do the same for Etheria.”

Adora smiles, “Well, I’m glad you did.”

“Me too,” Catra raises her bottle before taking another swig.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates, meta, one shots, my attempts at art, and more check out the #SPOPLOTU tag on tumblr at holyroosterteethbatman


End file.
